victimes de aptoxine
by Eckarose
Summary: le hasard s'acharne sur la famille de yusako kudo d'abord Jimmy puis kaito rétrécit et voila maintenant sa demi soeur rejoint les le club rétrécit et c'est pas tout son frère toichi qui fais croire il à été assassiné des années plutôt est aussi lié ceux qui ont réduit sa famille à la taille d'enfant l'organisation n'est pas mort mais plutôt vivant sous autre apparence surprise
1. Chapter 1

_c'est l'hiver Conan et Maurice Edogawa 6 ans deux frère jumeaux fut traîner par les détective junior pour aller à la bibliothèque en ce samedi Conan ne voulais pas sortir profiter de l'absence de sa grande soeur adoptive Anne moury 17 ans et de son père richard moury le brute l'ivrogne et détective idiot Maurice lui déteste la bibliothèque lui voulais profiter de son temps travailler sa magie au moment la grande soeur allais partir pour faire du shopping avec ses amis Olivia Nakamoury, Sonia Suzuki, Katharina Toyama ,Sarah Masami,Heiji Hattory,Marc Kyogoku, Eric Hondo,Jimmy et Kaito Kudo deux frère qui sont tous âgées de 16/17 ans les amis de Conan et Maurice sont arriver Ayumi Yochida ,Aimi Agasa ,Michel Tsubaraya et George Kojima sont arriver demander les jumeaux de jouer avec eux les jumeaux aurais biens dis non Sonia dit tiens voici vos amis pourquoi pas aller avec eux Conan à prétendu d'appeler sa mère mais Anne leur dis vous l'appeler plus tard papa n'est pas la il fais beau pas question vous restez seul quand Maurice voulus répliquer Anne soit vos amis soit venez avec moi ça malgré les protestation de Sonia Conan dit ses amis bien il préfère le contraire mais la présence Eric l'irritait énormément à chaque fois il est dans les parages Conan se prenais autant de bleu et coup que son tuteur lui infligeais pour cette raison il maintient ses distances avec lui heiji lui aussi il voulait esquiver la séance shopping tout comme le reste des garçons de la bande mais leur petite amie ne lâchais pas d'une semaines regardant les jumeaux partir avec leur sket ballon de foot avec leur amis il était toujours intrigué par les mini jumeaux qui sont cousin de Jimmy et kaito celui qui l'intriguait c'est Conan il est si distant et méfiant avec lui et les autres garçons il évitait toujours les lieux public parfois il devenais très nerveux avec des personnes habillée en noir mais à cet instant il eu mauvais pressentiment avec les mini jumeau il fut pas le seul kaito et Jimmy aussi kaito lâcher une des colombe celle qui est dresser pour surveiller Conan il est trop téméraire à pour ses 6 ans ce qui inquiète tout le monde Conan n'est pas bavard il est un mystère bon détective bon foot bon musicien surtout sosie des jumeau kudo .les mini jumeaux ont passer la mâtiné à la bibliothèque puis manger des sandwiches et du soda glace avec leur amis puis jouer sur le terrain vague au foot avant l'heure de rentré à l'agence Maurice voulais s'arrêter au magasin farce et attrape du centre commercial pour faire des blagues tout allais bien jusque Conan aller au toilette il tomba sur gin la personne qui veut le tuer en plus gin est celui qui est à l'origine de ses cauchemar pire gin est son père adoptive il c'était enfuit il voulais plus jamais le voir il à peur de son père gin la vu il croyais il allais mourir quand gin la soulever le mis face à lui il se forçais de cacher la peur gin la regarder dévisager le regardais avec son regard effrayant gin sourit il dit dommage tu es pas ce que je cherche tu mignon tu dois valoir une petite fortune Conan fut sauver grâce au téléphone de gin qui sonnait gin répondu il a une nouvelle mission nouvelle cible il relâcha Conan il dit tu as de la chance gamin j'ai a faire Conan étais soulager quand il compris que son père adoptive à une mission qui vole la vie d'une personne malgré il tremblait il à peur lancer un emetteur sur la chaussure de son père se calmait en respirant il peut sentir son coeur bat maximum ce qui il arrive difficilement il se rafraîchi se souvenu pourquoi il est venu il fis ce qu'il avais à faire de justesse puis une finis rafraîchi pour se calmer il repense à la mission de son père adoptive écoutant son instinct il activa ses lunettes de soleil couru reprendre son sket son ballon mais en route suivies l'emmeteur son frére qui revenais de ses achat vu son frère mode détective aussitôt il pris son sket mis es lunette pour suivre son frère qui est également suivi par tama la colombe qui immédiatement alerter kaito par un signal lumineux aussitôt suivis la position de les mini jumeaux qui prend pas direction de l'agence Jimmy compris que son frère allais encore jouer ange gardien mais cette fois il retenu son frère en disant pas maintenant pas avec les filles kaito savait son frère à raison trop risqué avec les demoiselle de sport défense heiji qui observait les jumeaux se demande qu'est que les kudo cache comme secret en parlant des kudo les parents kudo sont aussi comme par hasard à faire des achat de noël qui viens à la rencontre des ados les jumeau kudo qui eux évitait leur parents pour des raisons que eux savent espérait les parents ne les reconnais pas il voulais carrément fuir manque de chance yusako à de suite compris qui sont ce jumeaux il n'a rien dit devant les autres ni sa femmes les jumeaux kudo décident de faire profil bas leur changement d'attitude devant leur parents éveilla les soupçon de heiji et Sarah les détectives mais eux aussi se taisent car leur flaire leur disait il à grosse affaire leur sourire de détective fais comprendre à kaito il sont en mauvais situation en parlant de mauvais situation Conan est arrivé à la destination mais trop tard son père à tuer deja sa cible il se déteste pour ne pas être aussi rapide il à juste trouver du sang une balle perdu un porte feuille de luxe une montres en argent il soupira parce que il n'a rien à sa vu le mort semble s'être volatiliser amis est cacher dans la poubelle il ramassait les peu d'indice mis dans un sachet ranger dans sa banane il repartais il trébucha au sol il élargie les yeux en voyant une femme non une petite fille dans les vêtement trop grande pour elle qui au moment se réveilla au même moment Conan déglutis il savais très bien ce que c'est c'est son secret version fille il lui demanda comment elle s'appelle elle répondu Rebecca kudo détective tu es qui petit Conan vexé et intriguée observais dit tu es aussi petite maurice arrivait derrière lui c'est Conan Conan regarder derrière lui grand frère comment maurice répondu je t'es vu mode détective tu es cinglé on va encore se faire disputer il faut tu arrête de partir sans me prévenir tu m'enerve quand tu fais ça fais apparaître une fleur et l'offre à Rebecca salut je suis maurice edogawa mon petit frère est aussi détective Rebecca répondu salut maurice mais je comprend pas vous devez pas être pas plus de de 6 et pourtant il est détective maurice méfie de les apparence je suis plus je t'expliquerais plus tard chez moi il te faut autre tenue pour ne pas faire remarquer maurice joue rouge fais apparitrices des vêtement plier pour filles mets ça Rebecca dit pourquoi faire Conan joue rouge désigné le corps de Rebecca elle se regarda elle rougie en voyant elle attrapa les vetement proposer dit merci avec rouge comment je suis comme ça maurice dit on t'expliquera chez nous Conan dit pourvu il à personne maurice tu as y interet j'ai pas envie de me faire gronder par ta faute Conan répliquer je t'ai pas dit de me suivre non plus j'ai pas besoin de toi maurice un ton colère sans blague répond tu jouais moins les suicidaires je serais pas obliger de te surveiller sans arrêt Conan dis tiens donc tu fais autant que moi à ce que je sache avec tes escapade nocturne ne viens pas me faire la morale tu es pas mieux maurice dis ben voyons tu toujours foncer direct aux piège en suivant les criminelle monsieur je sait tout mais tu oublis un truc tu es pas fichu te défendre sans faire 007 Conan menace son frère avec sa montre ben tient et toi et ton pistolet à carte tu crois te défendre contre les vrai pistolet me fais pas rire même tes compétence de karaté ne fais pas le poids contre eux tu serais aussi faible maurice énerver se bat avec Conan répète qui tu traître de faible contrairement à toi je sait me battre Rebecca habillé qui observait les jumeaux dit d'un air ennuyeux génial des kiddy jumeaux bagarreur qui aussitôt les jumeaux répliquer kiddy toi même Rebecca observais les jumeaux se mis à rire elle est confronté à des jumeaux mignon mais avec rebelle synchrone les jumeaux gouttez se regarde puis compris pourquoi elle rigolait les jumeaux était dans un état il soupirait vont se faire gronder pour leur tenu par Anne voir être punis Conan dit grand frère je suis désoler tu as raison j'ai disjoncter il était devant moi j'ai maurice compris pourquoi il enlacer son frère tout va bien il est loin maintenant aller viens rentrons à la maison on doit parler aux autre avec Rebecca on se changera pour éviter au moins un serment et se réchauffer Conan souris légèrement il déteste cette situation regarda timidement Rebecca qui les observais il sorti son portable il envoya un message à kaito qui lui dit répondu haido les vieux sont au japon Conan dit so les vieux sont au japon il faut aller sur haido Rebecca dit demo nous somme deja sur haido maurice vérifier son GPS elle à raison on est déjà sur haido dit leur on les attend la bas Conan répondu on vous attend la bas urgent kaito répondu OK il signe OK à son frère Rebecca dieux Conan je crois tu saigne à la jambe __Conan__ regarde ses genoux il vue une blessure saigner mais coaguler avec le froid éternua atchoum maurice dit tu es maladroit tu sait Conan vexé répliqua c'est pas ma faute je repartais je suis tomber à cause d'elle Rebecca dit désoler mais ça serais bien de réchauffer avec un chocolat chaud maurice remarquer Rebecca à froids il se demandais pourquoi il pas pris un blouson fille aussi avant il pu donner son blouson Conan la devancer il lui donna son blouson bleu mais il donna à Rebecca également son blouson violet Rebecca s demandais pourquoi les 2 lui donnais son blouson mais elle vu le regard les 2 insister pour elle met les blousons elle dit gentiment merci les jumeaux mais vous Conan dit ça va on va chez oncle il habite sur haido on trouvera d'autre maurice dit toi tu en à plus besoin que nous et honneur aux fille allons y il se fais tard remarquer le regard que son frère cache quand il est mal à l'aise il pris la main de son frère il dit tout va bien petit frère tu es bizarre Conan regarder son frère dit ça va je pensait juste il attrapait son sket et son ballon il s'avancer rejoint par les autres il on pris direction de la maison de leur oncle maurice sait son frère lui ment il préfère ce taire observer son frère qui agit bizarre plus tard arriver chez leur oncle les jumeaux changer leur vêtement humide short gris un pull vert citron avec une chemise carreaux rouge bleu chaussette bleu basket vert pour maurice chaussette rouge basket bleu pour Conan pou des vêtement secs un jean bleu une chemise blanche imprimé devant d'un dragon un pull bleu des chaussette blanche pour des basket yaiba identique Conan prêter les basket rouge et quel affaire d'hiver à Rebecca maurice lui prêter des chaussette rayure rouge blanc et jaune avec un petit sac d'enfants il commencer préparer son spécial chocolat quand les jumeau sont rentrer kaito gronder maurice pour son coté dangereux avec les couteaux maurice détestait le fait il soit petit il pouvais jamais jongler il se déteste de pas avoir vu venir kaito qui la surpris jongler avec les couteau comme il le fesait avant il soupira retourna dans le salon ou Conan Rebecca qui avais vu se faire gronder il lança un mauvais regard à son frère pour lui dissuader de faire un commentaire shinichi lui dit ton prend pas ton frère il est pour rien maurice dit ferme la je t'ai pas demander ton avis tai Jimmy dit ohé tient toi à la couverture kaito Rebecca dit kaito Conan soupir dit je suis Jimmy kudo 16 comme toi j'ai réduit par une drogue il à quelque mois lui c'est mon frère kaito kuroba Rebecca êtes vous vraiment jumeaux ou c'est votre couverture maurice on est vrai mais notre première enfance j'ai été kidnapper par des personne qui sont très dangereux lui c'est taichi kuroba notre cousin d'origine le fils de celui qui ma élever à mon adoption après mon enlèvement oncle toichi fut désigner pour m'éduquer pour m'apprendre le métier du quel il travaillait pour ses patron mais il refuser alors il l'on tuer lui et sa femme taichi était absent ce moment donc il à eu chance d'être vivant jii le majeur d'homme la élever moi par contre il m'ont repris et élever j'ai grandi dans leur main je préfère pas rentrer dans les détail il à 2 ans je me suis échapper j'ai retrouver ma famille difficilement taichi dit sauf il manquais une personne à l'appelle Jimmy qui lui à disparu à la suite d'une enquête il fut enlever par les personne qui cherche kaito il eu droit certain traitement de leur part pour le faire parler de ce qui il aurais été témoin il s'en sorti avec avec une amnésie et plus on rentrera pas dans les détail Rebecca répondu vous dites il étais amnésie comment il sait son identité kaito parce que il à commencer à se souvenir de son passé Rebecca tu es qui kaito servit tout le monde moi je suis kids insaisissable un allié et acteur magicien shinichi kudo est censé être en enquête il fais les disparu mais parfois je joue kaito quand les personne de son entourage trop de soupçon avec taichi on fais en sorte que vous 4 ne vous arrive rien car en enfant de 6 vous êtes inoffensif et il pas mal de prédateur dans la nature et assassin qui hésiterons pas tuer des enfants demo il encore tentai qui fais n'importe quoi il agit sans réfléchir Conan franchement si on était pas la pour maintenir sa couverture il serai déjà cuisinier par son meilleur ami heiji et sa collègue Sarah qui sont tout deux tentai sans compte son père qu il lui serais pas bonne humeur de savoir qu'il lui ment depuis des mois Conan palis désoler mais j'ai mes raison taichi je veut bien le croire mais depuis tuas commencer retrouver ta mémoire tu agis étrange maurice c'est vrai quoi tu es complément disjoncter qu'est qui ta pris tout à l'heure __Conan__ se contenta de boire son chocolat faite chier laisser moi l'air quand même kaito répond depeche toi Conan dis je t'emmerde ça me regarde maurice réplique petit frère il à marre de tes connerie pourquoi tu garde silence alors on veut t'aider Conan se met en colère dit mais fichez moi la paix putain de merde il sorti taichi dit mais qu'est lui prend ça lui ressemble pas bon sang Rebecca peut être c'est le fait vous voulez il vous dit ce qui le tracasse taichi dit tu es qui toi d'abord Rebecca moi je suis son portable sonnait elle regarde elle regarde l'appel oh zut grand frère maurice lui prêter son nœud tient c'est un modificateur de voix tu as juste à parler c'est déjà régler sur une voix féminine Rebecca remerciât maurice et répondu salut grand frère yusako ohayo tu es ou je suis chez toi Rebecca dit chotto tu fais quoi chez moi tu encore à fouiner ma vie yusako baka c'est toi qui ma demander de passer tu ma donner rendez vous ohé Rebecca tu as oublier Rebecca euh non désoler je sui toujours sur mon enquête j'ai eu imprévu avec mon enquête eu flash back devenue blanc yusako quelle imprévu tu as besoin d'aide ...tu va bien...ohé Rebecca tu s la Rebecca __dit oui ça va je suis sur enquête je te rappelle ah j'oubliais tu peut nourrir mes animaux merci grand frére elle raccroche avant il eu temps répliquer elle raccroche elle rend le nœud pap à maurice merci c'est cool ton nœud pap ou as tu eu ça maurice ranger son nœud dans sa banane mon parrain est inventeur il fabriquer on va te le présente on lui demanderas de te faire des gadget pour t'aider il faut tu te fais un histoire et une nouvelle identité que tu inscrit à l'école Rebecca refaire le primaire ça me tente pas trop kids malheureusement c'est obligatoire mais si tu veut tu peut t'inscrire à l'école des garçons tu pourra peut être intégrer leur club Rebecca dit vu j'ai pas choix quitte à faire la nouvelle je vais accepter d'aller avec eux ça me rassura d'être avec des personne je connais mais en faite pourquoi vous 4 alors nous somme 3 maurice dit parce que il a une autre fille elle vis chez agasa c'est elle qui à inventer cette drogue Rebecca dit il à moyen je la rencontre Conan revenu avec un bol ouais demain tu va la voir on doit passer prendre nos gadget j'ai appeler le prof je lui est dit on dort avec vous il a dit il va prévenir Anne et il est préférable de rester à l'intérieur il à une tempête de neige annoncer ce soir maurice cool des vacances dite une soirée une pizza ça serais cool il claquer des doigts les lumiere de guirlande s'allumer Conan dit ça me va Rebecca dit moi aussi tachi dit excellente idée je vais préparer le chauffage les cousin vous montre la maison et la chambre rouge à notre invitée maurice hai après une on entraînera kiddy dit ohé pas d'activité qui donne energie maurice fiche moi la paix je suis pas chez Anne de toute façon j'ai une compétition mercredi je dois être prêt demain dimanche kids rdis raison de plus tu as besoin de repos demain tu travaillera ton entrainement je t'aiderai maurice marmonner tu me les casse kiddy allez venez on va visite Rebecca observatrice dit OK kids retenu Conan pas toi tentai Conan palis nani kiddy kids tu va passage secouriste maintenant Conan pourquoi faire j'ai pas envie d'aller kids lâcher une bill et disparu en disant obligatoire désinfection blessure laissant mécontent de cette décision pris de son ange gardien il se gêne pas de l'insulter et se débattre maurice soupira que Rebecca remarquai dit qu'es ce qui il y a maurice maurice répondu rien viens on va visite te trouve de quoi faire déguisement pour ta couverture je te préviens tu doit faire un rôle sérieux parce que on traîne avec des vrai enfants il sont trop curieux bienvenu au club vaso alias victime de apotoxine secret de l'organisation c'est un club secret les vrai enfant ne sont pas aux courants seul nous les rétrécit évite d'utiliser ta vrais identité ça ira pour toi dit OK j'ai fais du théâtre à l'école je pense que ça ira maurice dit allons visite chez pour tu te familiarise un peu chez moi tu as quoi comme animal Rebecca répond 2 chat un chien des poison des oiseaux va falloir je trouve une famille pour mes animaux maurice dit tes oiseaux tu peut les mettre ici en à des colombe tes chats il sont chasseur il en à un qui l'es mais j'aime beaucoup mes chats et ma chienne ça m'embête de les séparer maurice situ veut tu demandera à le prof sil il un moyen que tu es tes animaux avec toi Rebecca dit merci maurice il répond pourquoi Rebecca de veiller sur moi maurice dit pas de quoi entre vaso on se doit êtes solidaire si un tombe en tombe tous car on est tous en danger ne baisse pas ta garde pour ton identité utilise pas a vrai date de naissance on trouvera quelqu'un qui sera faire ta on responsable moi et mon frère on vis chez sa petite amie perso je trouve trop mauvaise idée pour lui mais lui à commencer chez elle on continue le vieux de sa petite amie est un ivrogne et il déteste mon frère avec nos montre on le fais dormir ah tant que j'y suis je te présente les gadgets que moi et mon frére possède les chaussure que tu as dans tes pieds sont de multiplicatrice de force roller vitesse la montre que j'ai à mon bras est une montre torche anesthésiante tu appui le bouton tu vise tu tire sur ta cible la qui est dans mon rein c'est ceinture gonfle ballon plus pour mon frère utile pour mettre ko les criminelle ou servi de trampoline pour éviter mal en certaine circonstance ça c'est le badge une sorte de radio pour communiquer et suivre les mouvement du club des détective junior le club officiel on est mélanger avec des vrai enfants sort les autre gadget de sa sacoche ça c'est le stylo ADN appareil photo tournevis mes lunette de soleil permet de localiser les emeteurs de nos badge il fais également vision infrarouge nocturne détecteur de chaleur il à aussi un micro zoom équiper ah ça un tuba pour respirer sous l'eau ça les bretelle élastique distension 100 m il peut être servi freiner soulever charge trop lourde pour nous j'oubliais il le sket qui est aussi un gadget il fonctionne aux soleil j'ai aussi une casquette bonnet ou bandeau caméra les gants accessoire obligatoire pour détective ou pour pas laisser d'emprunte pour nos ennemie le carnet le blouson gilet par balle le reste c'est mes gadget magicien je garde pour moi mon frère à d'autre qui lui sont destiné pour jouer détective le nœud pap est aussi un gadget tu as juste à tourner les molette parler ça te donne voix enfant femme ados homme vu tu es une fille le prof te fera des gadget fille pour plus discret la c'est ici tu dormira ce soir la salle de bain est la porte à droite c'est ici les invité dort là l'étage c'est ma chambre celui de taichi une autre salle de bain la salle de sport la chambre de jii le majeur d'homme à cet étage il la salle pour les colombe,de déguisement, deux autre chambre d'ami la ,cuisine le salon la toilette salon à manger le véranda sont dans l'autre bâtiment il aussi une salle de fête une piscine la chaufferie un entrepôt pour le bois et autre matériaux il à une cave une buanderie un grenier ça c'est interdit aux inviter tout comme l'étage sou il nos chambre les inviter ont doit la salle de fête salle de bain cuisine la chambre le jardin la piscine les salon le reste il n'est pas autorisée toute façon il à des caméra dans presque toute les pièces en dehors de la salle de bain et les chambre et d'autre sécurité ici c'est une maison pour les magicien tu touche tu casse tout est enregistrer par les caméra il est difficile de nous mentir du genre c'est pas toi alors que ça les te voici prévenu tu veut aller à la piscine préviens on déverrouille l'accès méfie toi de kiddy il sait tout sur tout le monde je te laisse la je vais chercher des accessoires pour ta couverture il lâche un bille disparu Rebecca rentra dans la chambre ou elle va dormir complètement parano ces magicien tant de règle en dirais grand frère mais c'est jolie elle senti une présence ouvrit la porte pour voir Conan qui s'enfuit c'est quoi son problème maurice apparu le problème de qui Rebecca dit ton frére il c'est sauver quand j'ai ouvert maurice a lui il est n'aime pas le étranger il est méfiant avec tout le monde Rebecca mais pourtant il ma parler plutôt maurice tirer Rebecca dans la chambre ça seulement mode détective mais quand il est en dehors détective il et sur ses garde sans arrêt les enfants le surnomme le parano il toujours surveillé derrière il reste mon petit frère bien que son amnésie le rend trop gamin à mon gout Rebecca tu as dit il retrouver la mémoire maurice poser une boite d'accessoire c'est pas encore total attend de le voir tu comprendra mieux on me traite de gamin mais lui il me dépasse je t'ai apporter des trois truc de fille que al femme de l'oncle utiliser on à aussi de teinture pour cheveux dit tu veut demande à tai ah j'oubliais tai joue Jimmy en public appel le Jimmy kids joue kaito je te laisse je dois trouver mon petit frère Rebecca dis comment tu la trouver ton frére maurice kids mon frère lui met des bâton dans les défis la personne qui la torturer à pas été doux le psy dit mon frére est traumatiser de plus il est sujet de cauchemar ça déjà il est parano mais je vais faire un tour à la piscine si ça t'intéresse tu peut venir avec moi plus tard Rebecca maurice tu peut m'aider à faire ma couverture maurice commence je vais d'abord chez mon petit frére je reviendrai avec li il disparu Rebecca je m demande ce qui est arriver à Jimmy regarde à l'intérieur des chouchou vava des perles d'autre truc des barrettes des sert tête et d'autre truc filles on frappe à la porte Rebecca ouvre ah salut toi taichi c'est ça taichi dit ouais c'est taichi tu peut m'appeler tai en privée donner des vêtement à d'enfants fille Rebecca dit OK ti dis tu tu as quel age taichi répond 14 je fais du basket alors ma fais grandir je suis passer voir une amie je lui demander des affaire de filles en attendant de t'acheter tes propres vetement et affaires de fille désoler mais ici on à perdu habitude d'avoir une fille à la maison depuis la mort de maman Rebecca dit tai tes parents te manque tai parfois mais j'ai habitude maintenant j'ai mon oncle il viens ici parfois il peut rentrer quand il veut il plaisante pas sur l'école la journée en semaine je sus obliger aller au collège si je sèche il me tombe dessus par contre quand il est la ne m'appelle pas Jimmy il est pas au courants on tient à garder secret la vie de Jimmy et kaito je te préviens kids lui il traître enfant ça implique les règles des enfants en générale il est cool la je dois préparer le bain pour les jumeau si tu as besoin dis moi __Rebecca dit c'est qui jii taichi dit lui c'est notre majeur d'homme il est en congé le week-end normalement le week-end en dors sur beika mais l'oncle est au japon alors on l'évite il vient à découvrir les cousin et moi on s'en prendre un serment pour un siècle entière Rebecca dit à ce point taichi dit attend de le voir tu comprendra talki kids taichi rejoint moi à la salle m quand tu as finis taichi OK je te laisse il disparu Rebecca p apparition disparition j'ai à faire à des magicien elle se regarde dans le miroir de l'armoire beige elle réfléchis sur sa nouvelle identité je suis Rebecca on me surnomme becka rebeck ecka si je utilise avec un autre prénom comme eckaline non eckako non plus eckamarie non plus eckarose moui pas mal mais non je vais essayé de le mettre genre e__cka marie non ecka rose j'adore voila pour mon prénom pour mon nom vincko je vais m'appeler ecka-rose vincko je vais me teindre en blonde avec mèche et pointe de rose couper un peu mes cheveux ça serais parfait elle regarde dans la boite cherche de quoi se faire la couverture sourit à sa trouvaille quand on frapper à sa porte elle ouvre pourvoir taichi Rebecca dit tai tu tombe bien entre taichi entrer poser des affaire de toilette neuf ainsi que des objet électronique dans boites neuf jamais ouvert sur le lit que puis je faire pour toi Rebecca Rebecca dit maurice kun ma dit si j'ai besoin de te demander je voulais savoir si tu peut m'aider tailler mes cheveux si je peut teindre en blonde mèche fuchsia pour ecka-rose vincko mon personnage comme couverture taichi pas de problème je peut faire ça mais va falloir venir dans sa salle déguisement avec moi Rebecca OK merci beaucoup tai qu'est ta mener tai taichi répond ah ça c'est des objet neuf sorti de la réserve pour toilette des objets électronique tous neuf portable tablette une console de jeu quelle date de naissance tu va donner à ecka-rose chan Rebecca vite puis dit le 3 octobre l'age des jumeaux taichi répond personnage girly ça change des personnage masculin maurice ma demander pour la piscine tu veut joindre à eux Rebecca signe oui je voudrais faire ma couverture avant taichi pris son taki dt kiddy tu peut ouvert la piscine si te plait kiddy dit OK ou tu es tai taichi répond avec Rebecca dans sa chambre je viens de lui apporter des objets de la réserve elle ma dit son personnage de couverture c'est eckarose vincko née le 3/10 ages des jumeaux blonde mèche rose kiddy compris demande Rebecca chan si elle donne des parents ce quelle aime ou pas animaux préférer comment elle écrit eckarose taichi répond OK Rebecca comment tu écris eckarose Rebecca répond E .c.k.a -R.o.s.e pour mon nom c'est V.i.n.c.k.o couleur préféré lilas et fuchsia j'aime aussi couleurs joie jaune bleu vert ça dépend blanc beige violet rouge orange animaux préférer chat oiseaux dauphin panda poisson jolie insecte comme papillon coccinelle j'aime les animaux mignon girafe koala singe lapin chien écureuil les girafe les singe les lapin les mouton ma chienne j'aime beaucoup la nature surtout les étoiles levée et couchée du soleil désolé je me suis laisser aller taichi bestuni ecka rose kiddy qui parle aux jumeaux vous faite quoi encore tout les deux maurice c'est un secret ikkou petit frère on va à la piscine kiddy dit bon sang roi des farce prépare quelque chose taichi dit kiddy tu sait que ton taki est ouvert kiddy dit je sais t'inquiète taichi va voir ce que c'es t deux fabrique maurice dans son taki interdit aux grand dans mon royaume dit tai ta pas oublier noel arrive taichi dans son taki t'es sérieux tu veut vraiment faire maurice dit oui pas question d'oublier la tradition ohé conan n'y pense même pas laisse activité ennuyeux chez Anne conan réplique je fais ce que maurice tu vraiment goûter à une raclé j'ai dit a activité ennuyeux chez ojissan pas ici conan dit tu fais chier tu me laisse jamais tranquille maurice couper son taki taichi dit ohé maurice kiddy dit je m'en charge la piscine est prête je vais ou tu sait aide ecka rose pour le changement rejoignez à la piscine taichi répond okey kiddy kiddy couper son taki taichi toujour à nous faire chier juste parce que il est plus vieux il reçu un SMS de kiddy Rebecca assis sur le lit observe penser de quelle aventure je suis tomber moi un truc de ouf taichi dit suis moi ecka rose on va s'occuper de ton apparence entre temps maurice utilise son pouvoir de domination sur conan pour l'obliger à faire activité non ennuyante il vont à la piscine il voulait sauter à l'eau kiddy leur dit vous connaissez la règle les garçon sont bon voir trés bon nageur mais kiddy les oblige à se protéger avec les accessoire maurice d'un short maillot violet mis son gilet de sauvetage conan déteste c'est truc il les utilise genta toujour à critiquer le traiter de bébé il hésite mais au regard de son frère il bien compris son frére lui fiche une raclé parce lui il est nul en combat son frére est le meilleur capitaine au lycée haido il à un record de 135 victoire+ les victoire de maurice à 15 victoire il opter ce que maurice attend il regard Maurice met tout les jouets aquatique dans la piscine avant de monter sur le toboggan vert glisser et plonger dans l'eau il s'accroche à la frite dit gaie kiddy met la musique à fond la caisse si te plait et conan viens me rejoindre elle est bonne conan plonger à l'eau après avoir mis son gilet il commencer faire quelle longueur maurice qui adore le défis c'est joint à lui avec sourire défi kiddy joue les DJ observais les jumeau encore à se défier il à bien compris ni conan ni maurice ne refuse un défis et c'est bien se qui inquiète souvent les défis c'est dangereux surtout pour tentai kiddy pour cela il le surveille de prêt quand maurice lui lance un défis il peut voir un sourire vrai chez conan qu'on voit trés rare chez lui souvent il à l'air inquiet para no toujour à surveiller autour de lu il est sur il à vu dans le regard de conan la peur dans son regard qu'il dissimule pour pas son frère s'inquiète ou on s'inquiète pour lui il à sentiment conan serais faire bêtises mais il compte bien mener enquête 1 h 30 passé avant taichi rapporter les pizza les boisson accompagné de ecka-rose il observe se cousin surtout maurice de les jouets aquatique il joue un jeu de rôle avec les jouets aquatique conan senti il est observer autour de lui il remarquer taichi en maillot short vert foncer avec ecka rose qui à trouver dans les affaires qu'on lui à prêter un maillot 2 pièce à bande rose rouge blanc maurice observer ecka rose avec son nouveau apparence physique elle d'une jolie blonde cheveux courte carré lisse bouclé natté en vanille de mèche en fuchsia un bandeau rose un style qui reflète ses yeux bleu ecka rose rougi en sentant les garçons l'observant et plus quand elle vu les magicien en tous fait apparaître des roses dans ses mains elle penser trop mignon les magicien maurice vu les pizza il dit joyeusement cool les pizza sont la donne te plait tai kiddy dit pas dans l'eau c'est dangereux maurice sur le toboggan glisser plonge ressortit devant l'échelle tout comme conan il va s'essuyer de leur serviette kamen yaiba avant de installer sur la table pic nique ou taichi installer les pizza et les boisson avant de plonger à l'eau les enfants manger leur pizza ensemble kiddy mans le sien tout en mixant des morceaux de yoko kino maurice dit ecka rose ça te va bien ce style eckarose répond aligata maurice kun vous êtes à l'école ou maurice répond à beika primaire CP b ben pas sur tu tombe dans notre classe ecka-rose dit pas grave du moment je suis dans votre école me va aussi tu ma dit vous êtes dans un c'est quoi comme club maurice dit genre détective junior c'est le club de mon frère ecka -rose conan tu va bien conan perdu dans se pensé maurice petit frère conan sortit de ces pensé rougi en voyant il est observer regarder son frère avec regard de détective vite dissimulé en regard amicale kiddy dit conan tu mange conan lui lancé un mauvis regard qui kids lui lancé un regard conan frissonner au regard de kids il déteste les magicien surtout kids la mission que l'organisation à demander de tuer il avait réussit le blesser son père adoptive décider le tuer pour échec de misson au lieu de mourir il se retrouve inoffensif kids sabote toujours ses gadgets détourne ses plans il en veu à kids pour lui c'est de sa faute lors d'un défis kids la endormie et kidnapper l'emmener rencontrer maurice et taichi pour pas inquiété Anne il avait appeler en se fesait passer pour lui en prétextant il est avec shinichi elle avait cru depuis il se retrouver avec 3 magicien l'un deux son frère qui le corrige quand il fait pas ce qu'il veut et kids qui lui fais mauvais tours il regarder ecka rose méfiant il manger sa pizza il dit rien il observe maurice à bien compris son frère est mode méfiant dit ecka rose tu aime camper et déguiser ecka rose dit j'ai jamais camper mais j'ai toujours voulu camper le déguisement j'dore quand on fait du théâtre ecka rose et maurice font connaissance taichi dit dites momo et ecka rose chan vu vous entendez bien pourriez faire membre de la famille ecka rose dit je préfére être sa meilleur amie je pensait dire on se connait à la maternelle ou est amis sur le réseaux maurice dit pourquoi pas cousine en manque de fille dans la famille ecka rose dit d'accord conan remarquer la nouvelle à une certaine ressemblance de taichi kiddy dit tu pourrais vivre avec nous on pourrai dire tu es la soeur de taichi tu ressemble assez à toichi sensei maurice n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail observer ecka rose il eu un flash back ou toichi était dans son bureau avec son père et son grand père il avait entendu une partit de leur conversation grand père leur disait il à une deuxième famille il à d'autre enfants il se demande si la fille n'était pas un des autre enfants ou un lien avec les autres enfants de grand père dit oh oui cousine ça serais cool t'en pense quoi petit frère conan observe ecka rose avec méfiance mais du coté de papa alors parce que on fais deja cousin coté de maman Aimi chan à dit vaut mieux on reste ensemble dans les proximité pour notre sécurité maurice dit lui même surtout pour nous utiliser comme cobaye oui au faite tu sait ce Anne trafique pour noël conan répond non mais elle bizarre elle à pas arrêté de faire mystérieux coup de téléphone pourquoi tu demande ça momo maurice hier soir je l'ai vu appeler le profs pour lui demander quelque chose elle à parler de maman conan eu un regard inquiet il se levé précipitamment il foncer dans sa chambre il appelait la personne qui la aider s'échapper de l'organisation qui la confié au profs il pouvais se sentir stresser son coeur bat à tout à vitesse manque de chance vermouth la personne est injoignable il son frère adoptive dit bourbon j'ai besoin bourbon dit chotto m'appelle __pas comme ça je te l'ai dit conan paniqué dit aide moi j'ai besoin d'aide bourbon conan calme toi qu'est qui il a je te sent anxieux conan peut sentir son coeur battre fort essoufflé il à sentiment il déteste dit nerveusement je l'ai vu aujourdhui je dois partir loin d'eux il va venir bourbon chotto calme toi tu es ou je viens te rejoindre conan dit non ne viens pas je suis à haido je vais à cet endroit tant que tu reste tranquille tu fais profil bas continue de faire profil bas tout va bien se passer je te promet il t'arrivera rien respire et expire conan respire expiré dit je vais attendre demain conan ne c'est pa rendu compte maurice à entendu ça conversation derrière la porte il penser je vois il à un complice conan dit nichan ça fais 1 ans bientôt je suis Anne neechan pose des question sur maman et ma famille je fais quoi maurice à des doutes il est tout temps me surveiller bourbon dit dajourwood ne t'inquiète pas je vais arranger ça avec Anne chan toi tu reste calme je sais tu as peur il te trouve pour maurice joue jeu il aura plus de soupçon tient par exemple c'est la saison de glissade propose lui d'aller faire du patin ou un e activité il adore ou de saison ça lui fera plaisir ça baissera ça garde écoute je dois aller on se voit demain je t'aideras fais confiance tchao il raccrocha conan ranger son téléphone regarda la lune de sa fenêtre comment je vais retour je déteste être inoffensif il essuyer ses larme si il ma retrouver il me tuera il va tous les tuer par ma faute j'aurais du mourir pourquoi j'ai trembler ce jour la so j'aurais du réussir cette maudite mission je suis maudit maurice p réussir misson masaka sona il utiliser pour une mission ce fils de pute se sert de mon frère dit conan t'es ou conan rangé vite la boite dans sa cachette il s'allonger sur son lit maurice entrer p il trafique quoi la dit tu va bien coco conan genki momo désolé pour tout à l'heure maurice s'assit à coté de son frére il lui dit pas grave petit frère mais c'est lui qui te met dans cet état conan répond de quoi tu parle maurice dit celui tu as vu aujourd'hui conan eu un regard effrayé vite dissimulé dit je vois pas de quoi tu parle j'ai mal à la tête demain si tu veut on ira jouer demain la patinoire ce que tu veut mis je veut juste ce soir maurice lui donne un pyjama OK petit frère je vais m'occuper de notre invitée demo tues souvent mal de tête conan l'embrasser surpris maurice qui rougis maurice dit petit frère tu es fou conan lui dit si te plait fais le moi je maurice répond fermement non je le ferais pas ça se fais pas qu'est ce qui t'arrive conan rouge de honte se retourne senti ses larme il dit pardon maurice embarras it quand tu était avec eux il ta fait ça conan dit non je veut pas parle de ça laisse moi tranquille maurice lui dit uso tu l'es pas plus depuis longtemps tu crois je t'entend pas crier la nuit non je veut pa arrêter conan regarde maurice dit c'est pas ça ça voulais dire il ma juste torture j'ai pas envie d'être fouetter par lui ça fais trop mal si il me retrouve il me fouettera il tuera tout le monde il tuera Anne et tout le monde par ma faute parce que je suis vivant j'ai jamais voulus faire du mal oublis ça maurice sourcille p j'ai sentiment il dit pas, toute vérité OK petit frère met toi en pyjama dort tu en as besoin de repos je pense ton maux de têt te fais délire je t'apport cachet il sorti conan soupirer il pense si tu savait l'enfer il fais comme torture j'ai peut être plus mes souvenir mais l'enfer je vis de mes cauchemar dans je comprend pas bon un rafraîchissement pour changer les idée je ferais peut être dormir maurice revenu prêt des autres un air préoccuper taichi dit momo tu va bien maurice répond bestuni tai nichan kids dit ou il est maurice dit dans sa chambre il est fatigué il reste les cachet pour douleur kids dit dans tes rêve tu aura pas pour adulte maurice dit dit c'est pas plus casse couille que toi kiddy c'est pas pour moi c'est mon frère taichi dit c'est maux de tête maurice répond comment tu sait kiddy dit c'est Anne qui nous la dit ce matin elle dit à l'école il est trés souvent maux de tête elle pense que c'est pas normal ecka rose dit il aurait pas une blessure un coup taichi qu'est ce que tu veut dire ecka rose dit moi j'ai frapper à la tête par derrière quand je me sus réveiller ton frère était la il me regardait comme ci il à vu un fantôme j'ai pu voir il tremblait il à vite caché ses main dans sa poche demo comment vous l'avez trouver maurice dit je te l'es dit quand on la retrouver il était déjà chez les mouri ecka rose dit demo cette mouri vous parler ne vous à pas dit comment il l'on trouver taichi dit Anne san ma dit c'est quand elle venu chez le prof il était la le prof lui à dit le petit fils d'une de cousine qui à eu un accidents il devais s'occuper quelque temps mais il était déjà amnésie maintenant j y pense elle ma dit elle à eu beaucoup de mal au début à avoir communication avec lui il est d'un méfiant au fils des jours il commencer à lui faire confiance il voulais pas sortir il piquais des crise quand le force à sortir maurice qu'est tu crois dans la main du démon tu en sort pas indemne tu es torture affamé si tu dors tu as droit bain froide glacial battu certain on droit électrocution ou il coupe une partit de toi j'ai des amis il ont perdu main pied ont brulure de cigarette tu en sort c'est 2 pied devants il inflige la peur aux plus courageux ça révèle du miracle il en sortit de leur main demo j'ai mon idée sur comment il pu sortir vivant de la main du démon je suis sur il à un complice __kids taichi dit un complice maurice dit oui tout à l'heure je l'ai entendu appeler une personne il ma sembler paniqué d'une voix effrayé il à pas arrêté dire aide moi kiddy dit ça expliquerais certaine chose __c'est surement son complice qui lui donne les information il faut tu obtient son téléphone maurice t'es dingue il parano il voit son phone disparu rien que ce mois ci il est à 4 éme portable il changera automatiquement de portable demo demain il compte aller à la rencontre de cet personne le connaissant il va semer si il sait il est suivis i là quelque temps il à repérer le FBI nous suivre il à pas moyen de le suivre kiddy dit pour ça j'ai mon idée comment faire taichi dit si il doit semer il le fera chez agasa en prétextant une de ses excuse mais toi tu peut le suivre maurice je pourrais mais je peut pas le suivre si les enfants traîne chez le profs ecka rose dit je peut vous aider avec les enfant si il sont la je peut dire je viens d'arriver il pourrais m'aider à connaitre les endroit cool kiddy dit le cinema on peut entre et sortir sans être vu maurice dit excellente idée le cinema sera parfait il à un nouveau film de gomera il ont parler d'aller voir il ma demander demain kiddy donner à maurice le médicament pour conan dit tu sait il fais diversion pour te faire baisser ta garde maurice dit je sait je suis pas naïf tu sait je vais lui emmener ce bidule je vais prévenir les juniors pour le ciné et le profs pourvu on croise pas ses vieux on aura droit à des ennuie kiddy dit il pas que les vieux tu dois craindre ce midi j'ai vu Sara et heiji il nous observe j'ai vu il ont eu sourire détective maurice dit encore vous avez fichu quoi pour il ont soupçon kaito surement quand le vieux sont venu à notre rencontre kaito paniqué dit nani vous êtes fait voir parles vieux putain sil voit que c'est pas vraiment shinichi putain de merde si l'un deux à reconnu on va direct aux ennuie il à plus qu'espérer i ne vous pas reconnu surtout le vieux 8 taichi dit désolé on à pas pu l'éviter on à fu pris par surprise il sont venu dans notre dos demo je pense pas il nous à reconnu on était avec les filles kiddy détrompe toi il content forcer reconnu il ont rien dit par rapport au fille et on était endroit publique maurice regarder ecka rose endormie sur la table on va devoir mettre meilleur de nous pour improvisation qu'est qu'on fait ecka rose taichi ramasser ecka rose je pense elle sera plus en sécurité ici avec nous maurice dit demo c'est la maison de magicien pas de tentai kiddy ne t'inquiète pa on sera prudent jii la surveillera toi et conan vous trompez l'es tentais ados taichi emmener eckarose dit ben une fille dans la maison ça va changer c'est comme une petite soeur à plus j'ai mes devoirs à faire bonne nuit maurice sourit à l'idée qu'il viens d'avoir kiddy regarde sa montre il dit maurice c'est large dépasser pour vous soyez réveiller va te mettre en pyjama maurice fais la moue non j'ai pas envie demain c'est dimanche kiddy dit surement pas maurice il est 22 h 45 ta large dépasser couvre feu il est tard maurice dit désespéré 30 min de plus si te plait kiddy dit fermement non pyjama et au lit je viens vous voir maurice soupirer il dit trop pas cool stupide règle d'enfants il s'en va en marmonnant kiddy soupirer épuisant les enfants finisson corvée de baby setter s pour passer à travail de kiddy maurice arriver dans sa chambre conan tout juste finis de se mettre en pyjama s'allonger sur son lit il dit momo tu veut toujours partager avec moi maurice in ton apaisant bien sur ne t'inquiète pas ce qui c'est passé c'est un secret de jumeau dit moi juste tu a__s deja fais avec une fille conan rougi dit non de la tête dit pardon maurice fis taire ne pas t'excuser je sais que c'est dur de pas faire ce que tout jeune de notre age font mais la premiere fois on dit on oublis jamais si tu dois faire cette étape fais le quand tu sera prêt de préférence quand tu sera retour normal prend ça va t'aider conan dit à quel moment tu sait quand on est prêt maurice dit ça c'est le coeur qui décide tu saura crois moi la première fois vaut mieux le perdre quand tu es sur de toi et volontaire pas sous contrôle ça serais d'un crimes de forcer une personne de toute façon je veille sur toi petit frère prend ça ça te fera du bien conan hésita de prendre le médicament il le pris quand même il regarder maurice qui envoyer un SMS avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain il regarde par la fenêtre la lune le ciel il dit tristement pitié ne faites pas eux mourir à cause de moi ne pas faire otossa tuer eux ne punissez moi pas les autres à cause de moi c'est tout ce que je demande pitié il retourner se coucher il pris son livre pour lire ou il finis par s'endormir enlisant son livre kiddy venu voir les garçon il retira en douceur le livre des mains de conan il penser tu m'étonne il fais des cauchemar il s'endort avec des livre non gai maurice sorti de la salle de bain en pyjama aller se mettre au lit il pris la photo de les kuroba sous son oreiller il dit maman papa je me fiche du-passé du présent aide moi à le protéger il n'a que 1 7 il est trop jeune pour mourir kiddy qui à donner conan son doudou il dit toi aussi tu es trop jeune pour mourir momo maurice remarquer kiddy la ranger sa photo met ses écouteur il dit j'ai plus pe__u__r de la mort je suis prêt depuis trés longtemps je reste vivant si mon frère est vivant merci de t'inquiète de moi bonne nuits kiddy il régler le réveil à il pris position préféré il s'endort kiddy ce demande si les jumeaux autres chose que lire et écouter les trucs de grands il fus pas longtemps de voir maurice s'endormir il sourit et dit bonne nuits les jumeaux après avoir couverture leur __donner doudou et disparais laissant une veilleuse quelque heure plus tard après une nuits agité pour les garçons kiddy dessus de pas avoir fais ses repérage à cause de la tempête de neige à profiter avancer sur les cadeaux des enfant de noël Rebecca c'es réveiller en se demandant si elle à rêver d'avoir changer de corps quand elle se regarder au miroir elle vu elle n' pas rêver elle se pose beaucoup de question elle décide un passage salle de bain elle s'habille d'une robe jean violette un tee shirt blanc un pull ouvert rose fuchsia des chaussette et bandeau rose mis à jour les accessoires __électronique fabrique quel bijoux de perle ranger son sac elle descendu pour remercier les garçons elle allé au combini acheté des courses de quoi faire petit déjeuner et divers articles elle fut surprise devoir kiddy kiddy dit girly ecka rose dangereuse ecka rose qui rayon femme regard surprise dit kaito nissan comment tu ma retrouver kiddy répond un magicien révèle jamais ces tour pourquoi tu t'es sauver ecka rose dit gomen je voulais acheté pour faire petit déjeuner pour vous dire merci aider hier kiddy pas besoin de nous remercier en faisant actes dangereuse comme tu la fais si tu as projet dit le moi je suis la pour veiller que rien vous arrive surtout aux horaire enfant n'a rien faire seul dans la rue ecka rose penser je croirais entendre mon grand frère trop protecteur :dit gomen kaito nissan je voulais pas te réveiller kiddy dit dit ne te en fais pas avec les jumeaux à la maison je dois veiller il ne joue pas les cascadeur pour pas de blesse et ut trouve ton bonheur ecka rose ranger ses article dans son panier dit oui j'ai finis est ce que toi absent les jumeaux ne vont pas kiddy ne t'inquiète pas pour ces deux la il sont lève tard le dimanche taichi est à la maison tu as d'autre endroit à passer ecka rose dit à la boulangerie nourrir mes animaux kiddy récupérer la carte bleu de ecka rose je me charge payer lady c'est pas travail de 6 de payer ecka rose fais la moue suis kiddy lui à pris le panier qui aussi passage sucré boisson gâteaux bonbons céréale chocolat avant de payer puis passage boulangerie et chez elle toujour en compagnie de kiddy puis rentrer préparer petit déjeuner comme kiddy la dit les jumeaux dort encore à leur retour taichi lui il est déjà à son entrainement matinale 1 h plus tard les jumeaux réveiller habillé pantalon bleu un sweet pull Nike rouge caquette et chaussettes rouge chaussure kamen yaiba ceinture agasa pour conan pour maurice chaussette blanc casquette préfére violet bretelle élastique et leur sacoche de leur gadget il sont descendu rejoindre les autres au petit déjeuner il s'installe à leur place ohayo tai ohayo eckarose kiddy ecka rose répond konnichiwa les jumeau taichi répond yo les cousins kiddy sert les garçons répond morning je paris vous avez faim maurice dit oui trés faim taichi dit tu as toujours faim voracito maurice tire la langue à taichi et répond je m'appelle maurice ou momo imbécilos kiddy di commencez pas de si bon matin tai et momo maurice dit c'est lui qui à commencer taichi dit balance en plus conan répond laisse le tranquille taichi nichan taichi moqueur tentai junior tu crois tu fais peur kiddy fiche un tape derrière al tête de taichi dit stop arrête d'embêter les petits taichi frotter sa te répliquer ça va je rigole je vous laisse appétit les vaso il lâche une bille t disparaît après avoir ranger ses couvert au lave vaisselle ecka rose qui mange et observe kiddy dit coco mange conan se décide de manger ses gaufres kiddy dit conan tu va bien conan répond oui de la tête maurice dit il fais plein de cauchemar kiddy dit vu ce qu'il lis avant dormir c'est pas surprenant franchement tes jumeaux vous oublier les 6 ne sont pas aptes lire ce genre de livre ni écouter ce genre de musique tu écoute maurice maurice dit mais quoi j'écoutait le denier cd de les two mix et on est pas chez Anne neechan et de tout façon je doute les cauchemar de petit frère rapport avec sherlock Holmes c'est plus certaine personne qui s'incruste dans sa tête pour lui infliger la peur toute les nuits kiddy vivement on les mets hors jeu pour avoir la paix dans l'esprit _

_10 _


	2. Chapter 2

_après quelle emplette au centre commerciale la mâtiné pour ecka-rose les garçon sont aller chez agasa présenter la nouvelle v.a.s.o à agasa et aimi les jumeaux conan et maurice joue dans le jardin d'agasa avec l'avertissement d'aimi si il les espionne elle leur fera payer trés cher pendant aimi le prof kids et ecka rose était au labo pendant il était chez agasa les parents kudo sont aussi venu surprise pour les parents taichi fumer ses clope appuyer sur un arbre du jardin écoutant sa musique échangeant des message avec ses amis les jumeau s'amuse à faire sket ski en bataille de boule de neige yusako qui passait c'est pris des boules de neige dit chotto d'ou sort cette neige les jumeaux entendu la voix s'immobilisent regarder surprise d'ou venait la voix inquiet lâcher leur boule de neige Viviane tu va bien yusa yusako dit s'essuie la neige reçu remarquer les enfant qui se sont sauver il vu taichi fumer il lui pris sa cigarette et l' il dit sévèrement interdit au mineur taichi kuroba lever les yeux remarquer son oncle devenu nerveux et chercher ses cousin des yeux qui se sont sauver dit yu yu yusako ojissan gomen nasai yusako analyse les jeu d'empreinte dit en régleras plus tard tu rentre pas interet te sauver je me gérerais pas te démonter pour ton père taichi nerveusement dit hai yusako ojissan il rentre à grande vitesse Viviane qui observer la scène se rapprocher de son mari t'es pas non plus un exemple tu fume aussi yusako dit je fume pas en présence d'enfant je te signale regarde Viviane dit surement les empreinte de aimi chan et ses amis yusako dit baka il à 5 jeux d'empreinte 2 adultes 1 ados et par la il à 2 enfants les dans la neige les notre celui de taichi et 2 enfants juger la taille c'est surement pas d'empreinte de aimi chan je dirais 2 garçons trop petit pour être celui de George kun et Michel kun Viviane réfléchis un instant c'est peut être les protéger de Anne chan des jumeaux Anne ma parler d'eux hier elle voulais me les présenter elle ma dit il joue souvent chez agasa mais ou sont il yusako dit il se sont sauver quand il m'on vu arriver je pense que c'est eux qui font bataille de boule de neige yusako à vu les jumeaux l'observer dans un coin du jardin il dit bah je vois c'est l'hiver et les bataille de boule de neige n'est qu un jeu pour les enfants rentrons Viviane dit il recommence à neiger cette année j'ai impression on aura noël blanc vivement les vacances pour voir mon fils le prof aimi et rose ecka averti par un SMS de maurice sont remonter au salon kids sorti par un passage secret avec les jumeaux il est c'est sauver il les ramène chez Anne les sens de yusako alerter avec ses lunettes il à vu les jumeau et kids il se sauve il dit rien à sa femme il est sur il à reconnu shinichi il décider de mener son enquête plus tard il rentre il salua son ami et voisin regarde aimi qui parle à taichi agasa lui dit yusako Viviane ça fais longtemps vous êtes pas venu quel bon bon vent vous emmène à tokyo Viviane dit mon cher mari à enfin finis sa tourner du monde on vient passer Noel avec notre fils shinichi yusako dit lui si je le tient je lui montre quel es cours c'est obligatoire n'est ce pas taichi taichi dégluti hai yusako ojissan vous êtes arrivé quand yusako ojissan yusako dit de quoi je mêle j'ai pas de compte à rendre à un gamin sur ce sujet tu as interet faire disparaître tes cigarette que je te vois plus avec pas avant ta majorité la prochaine fois je serais pas aussi gentille que maintenant taichi kuroba c'est clair taichi dit hai yusako ojissan yusako reçu un SMS il sort dans le jardin dit je reviens Viviane dit encore message ce son amant agasa yusako te trompe impossible Viviane dit j'en suis sure il à un numéro qui reviens dans son répertoire il refuse de me dire qui c'est rose- ecka caché dans la salle de bain son portable sonner penser perd c'est pas vibreur panique chercher éteindre Viviane dit un portable sonne prof c'est pas le votre taichi p ouille la galéré si elle se fais voir on est dans la merde taichi et aimi devenue nerveux yusako rentré entend la sonnerie intrigué p en dirais la sonnerie de ma soeur raccroche il à quelqu'un d'autre avec vous profs aimi sorti son portable dit c'est le mien j'e l'ai avais égarer l'autre alors j'ai acheter l'autre surement mes amis qui cherche à me joindre foncer dans sa chambre rejoint ecka rose yusako sourciller p je flair le mensonge relancer l'appel Viviane dit qu'est que tu fait yusako yusako fais taire sa femme il dit c'est étrange ça viens de la salle de bain Viviane vu ecka rose qui se cache dans la salle bain et aimi qui nerveuse essayé caché le portable elle pris rose ecka enlacer dit joyeusement kawaii quelle mignonne petite fille dit konnichiwa je suis Viviane kudo comment tu t'appelle ecka rose à rougi timide p salut belle soeur contente de rencontrer enfin même ci j'aurais préfère te connaitre de d'autre condition dit de sa voix la plus girly enfantine ecka - rose vincko aimi dit c'est mon amie elle viens d'emménager elle est timide Viviane dit ecka rose chan tu est trés jolie faut pas avoir peur elle poser ecka rose dit aimi chan ecka rose chan venez avec moi on va faire quelle décoration entre file taichi échanger message codé avec maurice qui au même moment le portable de shinichi il reçus un message de Anne yusako entendu la sonnerie de SMS de shinichi commencer comprendre la situation son regard tomber sur ecka rose qui se donne tant de bien demande se caché il rappelle sa soeur rose ecka pâli à la sonnerie de son portable yusako refléter ses lunette Viviane dit ecka rose chan c'est ton portable tu décroche pas ecka rose dit non de la tête dit nerveusement il c'est tromper de numéro yusako contre le mur de tête baissée il c'est pas tromper de numéros mais je dirais plutôt une fillette qui chercher à éviter quelqu'un car elle c'est n'est pas une simple enfants Viviane pris le portable de rose ecka qui à palis c'elle reconnu le numéro de son maris maintenait la main de ecka rose dit qu'est ce que ça veut dire yusako ton numéros est son portable d'ou tu connais cette petite fille yusako dit c'est pas vraiment une enfants c'est une femme de 26 du nom de Rebecca kudou Viviane agasa taichi surpris dit nani agasa dit je croyais que masaka c'est l'enfant wutato ton père Viviane dit son père yusako tu as une soeur Rebecca soupire dit il à 3 soeur je suis sa demi soeur son père et ma mère était marier à 3 femme ma mère la m sa mère et une autre femme Viviane se sent mal yusako dit assis toi ma yukie je vais t'expliquer Viviane dit pourquoi tu ma jamais dit tu as des soeur et frère yusako dit je peut rien dire sur ma famille tu te souvient il à 4 ans je t'ai dit mon père est mort il est pas vraiment mort à ce moment il est mort il à 4 ans un jour je suis venu pour une enquête qui était en réalité réunion de famille Rebecca dit l'anniversaire de papa il à fais venir tout ses enfants il nous à présenter officiellement c'est la j'ai connu mon grand frère et les autre ceux qui sont vivant je suis la dernière de ma fratrie yusako nichan est le n°3 de la fratrie Viviane dit tu veut dire il à 2 autre avant yusako qui sont vos frère et soeur Rebecca dit naomie michistuki l'aînée de la fratrie décédé il à 17 ans et toichi kuroba décédé il à 8 ans taichi dit surpris mon papa Viviane chotto yusako tu savait toichi c'est on frère yusako dit depuis le lycée je l'ai découvert toichi est mon grand frère et jumeau tous dans la pièce dit jumeau yusako la femme de toichi ta mère taichi un jour ma pris pour ton papa toichi c'est elle qui me la présenter agasa dit demo pourquoi tu nous as dit c'est ton cousin yusako c'est l'idée de toichi il ma jamais dit pourquoi il tenait à rester jouer mon cousin quand il à eu la confirmation de notre lien il ma dit de jouer cousin que tout ce que je sait notre mère biologique était trés jeune elle nous abandonner que on nous à séparer que c'est mon père qui ma élever c'est tout ce que je peut dire les autre je vous les présenterai pour le moment j'aimerais savoir un jeune femme de 26 se retrouve l'age de aimi chan ecka rose ben ça j'ai pas la réponse tout ce que je me rappelle j'était sur enquête je suivais la cible pour ma cliente pour pas rentrer dans les détaille ma dit son mari agi bizarre elle se posait des question j'ai comme perdu la cible à un moment donné puis j'ai entendu un coup de feu je me suis rendu sur place bien que l'endroit ma fichu la trouille mais je voulait m'assurer il à pas de mal ou blesser on ma frapper j'ai perdu connaissance à mon réveille taichi ma dit il ma trouver il ma dit il connais un scientifique qui pourrais m'aider on est venu voir le professeur agasa et puis vous êtes arrivé entendant ta voix je me suis caché je voulais pas t'inquiéter nichan yusako réfléchis puis dit depuis quand tu es changé la vérité rose ecka dit nerveusement depuis hier t'es fâché parce que je t'es menti nichan yusako dit c'est pas la première fois tu ment je suis habitué t'es pas la seul à faire du moment toi et ma famille sont correct c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse pour ta sécurité tu va devoir faire une pause quelque temps plus utilisé ton ancienne identité du moins jusque l'enquête soit terminer tu va vivre sous couverture je vais me charger des autres en leur donnant une excuse pour ton absence Viviane dit demo yusako ou ta neechan va vivre a t'elle des gens qui pourrais la chercher Rebecca dit je vis avec mes animaux les personnes qui pourrais me chercher mes 2 autres frères en plus de yusako et ma soeur marie si non il à mon fiancé Tony ma meilleure amie Irène je suis pas d'ici en principe mais il à 2 ans j'ai ouvert un café restaurant ici à tokyo il à 6 mois un magasin qui sont mes principaux travaille taichi dit demo tu nous à dit tu es détective Rebecca dit je le suis c'est seulement pour le plaisir rendre service à mon entourage tu l'ignore mais ton grand père était un grand détective mais il avais aussi d'autre passion dans la vie comme la magie ou écrire yusako se racle la gorge rose ecka compris bref je veut dire les déduction c'est dans le sang c'est à toi de savoir si tu va en faire ton métier oui ou non moi j'aime bien résoudre des mystère mais ce qu je fais par plaisir je suis pas du niveau de nichan mais nichan si tu d'accord pour ma couverture je vais faire la petite soeur de taichi vu j'ai commencer dans ce rôle je voudrais terminer mon rôle c'est une façon de savoir plus sur toichi j'aurais bien aimer le connaitre yusako regarde son neveux puis sa soeur dit comme tu veut mais ce qui concerne administrative je m'en charge taichi trop jeune pour se genre de démarche taichi que tu vis avec enfant signifie montrer l'exemple pas de cigarette pas d'alcool pas de drogue tenu et langage correct devant une enfants ou les autres enfants tu ma compris taichi dit hai yusako ojissan yusako dit toi neechan c'es horaire règle d'enfant couvre feu école règle intérieur et exterieur de bonne conduite par contre je veut tu sois prudente dans ce corps tes forces sont réduit de une enfants vue d'oeil tu est pas pl Viviane dit tai un sensei à visité ecka rose taichi se gratte a tête cherche une excuse euh dit je les ramener à la maison pour la réchauffer mais elle va bien j 'ai pas juger utile yusako dit je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de laisser une enfant sous ta garde tu est un gamin ecka rose dit ne le blâme pas c'est de ma faute je l'ai convaincu de pas le faire je vais bien pas besoin de voir un sensei yusako dit oh que si tu va en voir pour t'inscrire à l'école c'est obligatoire d'avoir un certificat médicale ecka rose soupir puis dit demo tu va leur dire quoi yusako dit on verra ça plus tard Viviane dit tai et ecka rose vous pouvez dormir avec ce soir tai hésité c'est que rougi il regarde son portable il dit ben dac tante Viviane ecka rose ma dit elle voulait venir à l'école beika avec aimi chan ecka rose dit oh oui nichan je veut voir à quoi ressemblait ton école quand tu était enfant yusako sourciller regarde femme il dit pourquoi pas comme ça tu sera plus chez le prof le club d'aimi chan sera heureux d'avoir une nouvelle _amie_ je me trompe aimi chan aimi dit nerveusement de sa voix plus enfantine oui yusako ojissan j'adore me faire des amis yusako sourciller p j'ignore quel secret elle cache mais ce qui est sur cette fillette est nerveusement dites moi vous savez ou shinichi aine agasa dit euh je suis il ma dit il est une enquête ce week end maintenant j y pense je le vois trés rare taichi dit il à une amoureuse sur une ville voisine Viviane dit hein je le croyais amoureux de Anne taichi chercher rapide une excuse dit il à rencontrer une autre sur une enquête il ma parler d'elle Viviane déçu pourquoi il ma rien dit je suis sa maman yusako dit tu crois vraiment un ados de 16 raconte tout à sa mère surtout si il est amoureux d'une fille il nous le dira quand il sera prêt Viviane dit avant il me disait tout quad il était petit maintenant j'ai l'impression il est distant avec moi agasa dit vous en faite quel age ecka rose dit 16 yusako nani tu plaisante j'espère ecka rose dit non j'avais 16 toute façon nichan je suis fiancé j'ai pas besoin d'autre mecs j'ai mes nichan mon fiancé ça me suffit _

* * *

_1 semaine plus tard Anne nettoie le bureau de son père les jumeaux sont aller jouer avec leur amis en ce vendredi après l'école mais le garçon ne se doute pas Viviane et yusako les as reconnu durant la semaine quand il sont passé chez agasa yusako à mener son enquête puis il on fais un plan pour avoir les garçon durant le week-end il se sont présenter à l'agence Viviane déguisé sous la forme de fumiyo edogawa yusako en attendant les garçons il on discuter répondu quelque question de Anne yusako demander à Anne de faire venir les jumeaux il était presser sans parler de leur présence il tienne à leur faire la surprise 30 min plus tard les jumeaux sont arriver avec leur sket leur sac à dos de l'école leur affaires d'hivers il monte l'escalier en se défiant il rentre à l'agence en se disputant qui est gagné le premier arrivé_

_ Anne dit conan kun maurice kun j'ai dit quoi pour l'escalier _

_les jumeau se désigne répond:c'est son idée Anne neechan _

_Anne__ :vous tenez vraiment je me __fâche_

_ les garçons :gomen Anne neechan _

_ Anne : montez à l'appartement il à quelqu'un qui vous attend je vous rejoint dé que j'ai fermer l'agence je viens vous aidez à préparer un sac pour le weekend _

_ maurice: est ce que on part en week end Anne neechan _

_Anne: vous allez faire quelques jours chez la surprise prenez vos affaire d'école et entrainement pour lundi n'oublier pas la politesse compris les jumeaux_

_ les jumeau nerveux :hai Anne neechan il monte l'escalier doucement n se demandant qui c'est venu les chercher il rentre à l'appartement: tadaima _

_les parents kudo au salon : okaeri les jumeaux _

_les jumeau prudent enlever chaussure aller au salon surpris et méfiant regarder leur visiteur _

_Viviane enlacer maternelle les jumeaux : konbawa mes jumeau vous m'avez manquez_

_ les jumeau enlacer rougi eu un regard de panique de peur _

_ yusako remarquez leur regard il montre un mot au jumeaux un mot qui leur dit :on sait qui vous êtes jouer jeu vous pourrie mettre votre amie en danger en parlera plus tard _

_maurice compris il sont coincé par ses parents il entend Anne monter joue l'enfants heureux de voir sa maman il teste les parents kudo : okassa tu ma manquez aussi tu es guéris _

_Viviane__ surprise de la question joue jeu : oui mon momo alors l'école vous êtes fait des amis _

_ maurice regarde avec rouge rentrer Anne à l'appartement joue l'enfant gaie : hai okassa nichan à créer un club de detective junior on est à avec plein d'enfant on va camper avec eux on joue à plein de jeux pour les vacance on va tous à la montagne faire du ski Anne neechan et ses amis seront tous la aussi avec le profs on est trop cool n'est pas nichan _

_conan qui à rougi mal à l'aise regarde Anne dit oui de la tête _

_Anne__ regarde ses protéger : fumiyo san vous avez des kawaii fils vous savez toute les filles de leur école les aimes _

_Viviane__ se redresser tenant la main des jumeau : je ne doute pas il ressemble à leur père il avait tout les fille à son pied quand il avais leur ages il ma choisi moi il aussi kawaii que mes fils j'ai hâte d'entendre vos aventures mes jumeaux aligata Anne chan d'avoir veiller sur eux pour moi_

_ Anne : bestuni fumiyo san ça ma fais plaisir _

_yusako : fumiyo il faut qu'on y aille c'est bientôt l'heure _

_Viviane : okey yusako les jumeaux allez préparez votre sac en part _

_Anne__ : ne vous en faites pas fumiyo san je vais les aidez si on les laisse faire il prendront que les déguisement_

_ quel min les jumeaux forcer de suivre les kudo ou Viviane tenait leur main fermement tandis que yusako porter leur affaires Anne voulais aller faire les course avons jusque à la voiture de location louer au nom de fumiyo edogawa monter dans une golf bleu foncer vitre teinter 4 portes équipée de siège adapté aux jumeaux pour faire illusion yusako ranger les sacs au offre fumiyo s'installer entre ses fils Anne monter devant ravi de connaître fumiyo la maman de ses protéger impressionnez par l'illusion peu après tous ensemble sont allez faire les course yusako ramener Anne chez elle puis passer à la deuxième partit de leur plan les jumeaux ont pas tardez s'endormir avec le somnifère glisser dans leur goûter il emmener les jumeaux dans une des villa kudo situé à une autre ville après quelque heure de voyage de sommeille forcé les garçon se réveille dans la leur chambre prévu pour eux surpris sans être de leur sacoche et leur gadget avant de descendre rejoindre les parents kudo _

_ conan tiens son doudou réveille son frére effrayé : nichan réveille toi _

_maurice dors sur son lit :non laisse moi dormir nichan _

_conan paniqué : maurice debout on à plus nos gadget _

_maurice se réveille en sursaut : nani comment est ce possible _

_conan: on nous à endormis regarde il à des barreau au fenêtre que seul la clé peut ouvrir qu'est que qu'on fait_

_ maurice frotter ses yeux analyser la situation p OK on nous séparant de nos gadgets on est inoffensif déjà on peut dire ont dans une chambre les barreaux pour nous dissuader de nous en fuir la seul sorti possible la porte question qu'et qui il ya derrière la porte : nichan ta vérifier la porte _

_conan inquiété et effrayé : j'ai peur d'aller nichan _

_ maurice colle son front à son frère :du calme petit frère si tu leur montre que ta peur il s'environs contre nous utilise le poker face on va y aller ensemble surtout reste calme laisse moi faire _

_conan se calme reste méfiant : d'accord nichan _

_maurice : prend la main de son frère dac allons voir reste prés de moi ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerai situ veut prend ton doudou _

_les garçon ou vérifier la porte c'est ouvert il vont prudent dans le couloir il vérifier les autre piece dl'étage puis descendent l'escalier menant au red chaussée il pass couloir d'entré il ont vérifier que c'est ouvert _

_maurice : so c'est verrouiller _

_yusako au salon avec sa femme et les autres invités : dans le salon messieurs _

_ maurice se dirigez ver le salon prudent qui son frère se cache derrière lui : regarde es autre profs aimi chan qu'est que vous nous avez __balancez_

_aimi assis sur autour de la table : pas moi c'est eux qui m'on forcez à venir quand je suis rentrez chez le prof le prof ma emmenez ici après l'école _

_maurice : c'est vous prof qui à crasher le morceaux _

_Viviane__ câline maurice le prof est pour tien c'est moi qui à reconnu shinchan toi aussi yukichi comme tu ma manquez mon fils _

_maurice rougi embarrassez : euh qui dit je suis yukichi je suis maurice obassan _

_ yusako donner un papier à maurice : mitte _

_maurice regarde un papier : c'est quoi ça sujet A concorder avec sujet B sujet C concordent avec sujet A et B sujet A et sujet B et sujet C et sujet D_

_ aimi : votre ADN c'est toi et conan kun votre lien de frère jumeaux autrement dit shinichi et yukichi kudo concorder avec L'ADN de yusako ojissan et Viviane fujimine _

_maurice dit : nani comment il on eu notre ADN _

_yusako : trés facile les empreinte de shinichi sur le ballon les tiennes je les eu au poste comme vous avez enregistrer les empreint de conan et maurice j'ai fais faire une comparaison de mes empreinte avec les tiennes et celui de conan par un de mes amis il ma faxer le résultat votre mère à insister pour te voir mais comme vous nous fuyez sans cesse on à du mettre un plan pour voir avoir ce weekend _

_maurice : alors rendez nous gadget _

_ yusako__: surement pas si voulez vos gadget vous allez restez avec nous et peut être que lundi pour l'école vous rendrais vos gadget n'espérer pas de les récupérée il ne son pas ici il sont dans un lieux sur le seul gadget sont ceux que j'ai mis dans votre sac le reste faudra attendre lundi _

_maurice croisez les bras : hein c'est du chantage_

_Viviane__ : non c'est de la négociation on tien à s'assure vous allez être coopérative on sait sans vos gadgets vous êtes inoffensif contre tout les adulte et les danger _

_aimi: je vous préviens on est pas dans votre secteur de tokyo _

_ maurice :nani on est ou _

_Viviane__ : on est à l'ouest du pays dans une villa de la famille une ville tranquille _

_maurice p bon sang en nous privant de nos gadget et de notre secteur même ci on veut fuir en serai en danger vu connais pas le coin il nous tienne quoi : bon OK voua nous avez vaincu mais qu'allez vous faire _

_Viviane__ enlace ses fils : profitez du weekend avec fils enfin réunis demain on va ensemble passer le week end en famille _

_yusako regarde sa montre : il en mette du temps nos retardataire j'aurais du aller les chercher moi même_

_Viviane__ : ne t'inquiète pas yusako il vont arriver _

_maurice :vous attendez d'autre personne _

_ ecka rose et taichi rentrer : tadaima _

_yusako et les autre :okaeri _

_ ecka rose rejoint le salon : konbawa nichan Viviane neechan prof _

_agasa: domo ecka rose chan taichi kun_

_yusako: konbawa vous deux vous êtes en retard _

_taichi rejoint: salut gomen yusako ojissan notre voiture à pris panne_

_ ecka rose : dit normal elle est démoder cette voiture la preuve les pièces sont trés rare à trouver _

_maurice : hé c'est la voiture collection de mon père toichi critique pas _

_ecka rose : je le sais je dis juste nichan est mort ça sert à rien de garder une voiture qui tombe en panne tout temps on peut la garder mais sans l'utiliser toi et taichi vous êtes de nouvelle génération c'est voiture du passé ne sont plus à la mode de plus les pièce on ne les fabrique plus _

_taichi: elle à raison la voiture n'est plus mode rien que ce mois ci c'est la 7 éme fois elle tombe en pannes on à du faire le chemin à pied jusque à la location de voiture manque de chance c'était fermer on continuer à pied avant de trouver un stop pour nous emmener ici et en plus il neige il pas de réseaux laisse jii la bas pour la réparer _

_maurice : ohé ohé en est dans un coin de loser en plus pas de réseau mais c'es quoi ce plan de naze _

_Viviane__ : yusako je t'avais dit pas une nous emmener dans trop isolez _

_yusako sur son ordinateur : gomen ma chérie mais c'est pas un coin perdu c'est juste que la tempête d'hier qui à eu lieux des poteaux téléphoniques et électrique sont tomber dans certaine zone mais vous inquiéter pas ici vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ça fonctionne à l'énergie solaire eux chaude lumière chauffage fonctionne ici_

_taichi: dit ojissan pour les chambre _

_yusako : les filles vous dormirez ensemble les jumeau votre chambre est celle que vous êtes réveillez ta et prof vous autre une chambre à vous les enfants vous allez utilisez les 2 salle de bain en premier mettre en pyjama la salle de bain c'est 20 min max par personnes _

_Viviane__ :dans vos armoire il à peignoir chausson pour invité grand et petit couverture supplémentairement _

_plus tard après le dîner ( salade de saison ramen mai__son taret dde fruit saison )en attendant l'heure pour les enfants rétrécit du coucher sont tous au pyjama jaune et pull bleu chaussette bleu pou les jumeaux et chausson et peignoirs blanc ecka rose pyjama lilas pull féminin rose chaussette imprimez r__ose aimi un ensemble pyjama rouge et blanc chaussette rouge tout le monde est au salon devant la cheminée _

_yusako: dite moi les garçon comment vous êtes retrouver enfants _

_maurice joue aux carte avec les filles et taichi: mauvais endroit mauvais moment_

_ yusako : c'est pas une réponse soit plus précis _

_maurice : je m'en souviens plus juste du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouver retour au CP avec de la fiévre et plein douleur pendant quelque s heures _

_yusako: pour toi conan _

_taichi : il est pas mémoire ojissan _

_yusako: tu en train de dire il est amnésie _

_ aimi__: oui depuis plus 1 ans il se souviens même pas de sa famille _

_Viviane aller voir son fils:__ conan tu te souviens pas de moi_

_conan dévisager Viviane dit non de la tête __il serrer son doudou _

_ yusako : que lui est il arriver _

_agasa : une personne à sonner chez moi il ma dit il à trouver shinichi il était blesser avant j'ai eu temps de lui demander son nom elle était partit avec son complice avec l'aide de aimi chan on la soigner je fus bien surpris de voir shinichi réduit j'ai pas voulu croire demo aimi à trouver ses papiers j'ai voulu vous prévenir aimi ma dit c'est trop dangereux il est censé être mort si je vous préviens il apprenne votre fils est envie et rétrécit il s'en prendront à vous et lui leur servira de cobaye à eux que valait mieux pour son bien vous soyez pas au courant du moins tans qu'il ne souviens pas de vous _

_Viviane comment il est arriver chez Anne chan _

_ aimi : conan durant son rétablissement il nous suis partout le prof ne pouvais pas aller à son labos sans être déranger par conan il touchait à tout il c'est avéré dangereux de faire nos recherche en sa présence quand Anne st passé pour demander si on à des nouvelle de shinichi elle à vu conan et craquer pour lui alors j'ai dit au prof de lui confier conan elle accepter de veiller su lui malgré il était méfiant quand on à inventer une excuse pour lui expliquer on lui à dit c'est un cousin de shinichi il à été témoin de certaine chose la man de conan à demander à shinichi de veiller sur conan puis 3 mois plus tard kaito à rejoint les vaso lors d'un défis de kids conan à disparu on la retrouver chez votre neveux _

_ yusako : qu'est ça veut dire dire _

_ maurice : kids la enlever pour nous le présenter il trouvais on se ressemble beaucoup _

_ taichi : kids à découvert que conan c'est shinichi conan avec les moury est souvent venu à ses défis conan lui mets des bâtons dans ses défis alors il pu facile obtenir conan il nous à dit c'est conan quand le profs est venu chez moi je l'es reconnu _

_maurice :aimi chan ma vu elle à compris que je suis réduit elle nous à expliquer on monter un plan tai c'est fais passé pour shinichi vu il sont plus ou moins même taille kids se fais passer pour moi par rapport à détective anglais et mes amis qui on trop souvent à faire passage chez moi _

_ ecka rose : demo pourquoi vous avez pas déménager_

_maurice : parce que c'est une maison magic fais par toichi lui même que c'est invendable toichi à fais que tai et kaito soit les seul propriétaire que seul les magicien peut y habiter _

_yusako : vous êtes tous inconscient du danger vous êtes mis en utilisant les identité de kaito et et shinichi comment maurice se retrouver chez moury _

_ maurice : c'est moi qui à voulu pour protéger conan il voulais pas déménager il à été blesser lors d'un camping qui à mal tourner parce que lui et certain de son club c'est retrouver coincé dans une grotte poursuivis par une bande de malfrat qui à voulu dissimulé un corps conan pour par reflex c'est mis entre un enfants et les malfrat il c'est pris une balle en bas du dos il à laisser un message à aimi et le prof qui averti la police quand il est sortit de l'hopital j'ai dit au prof de m'introduire chez Anne en me fessant passer pour un jumeau idée de aimi parce que elle ma dit Anne se demandais si c'était pas shinichi par rapport à ses reflex de footballeur et son intelligence quand je suis arrivé j'ai fais en sorte elle n'a pas de soupçon j'ai utiliser mes compétence d'acteur quand vous êtes au japon je me suis toujour arranger pour on se croise pas demo comment tu nous as reconnu maman _

_ Viviane : au studio tv vous étiez venu avec moury je vous est vu passé ran m'avais souvent parler de vous mais quand j'ai vu shinichi j'ai appeler papa je lui est envoyer votre photo il mener son enquête il il à eu confirmation que vous êtes mais vous lais vous avoir quelque heure comme nous fuyez avec papa on à mis un plan pour obtenir avec les information de Anne ma donné sur vous ça été un jeu d'enfants _

_maurice : socca je vois pourquoi t'es pas tombe dans mon piège tout à l'heure _

_Viviane sourire : qu'est que tu crois je suis pas la meilleur actrice pour rien j'ai vite compris tu me testait je peut pas dire autant de vous 2 malgré votre méfiance envers nous on va eu dans votre propre jeu _

_maurice bras croisé : pff la prochaine fois on évitera le studio TV c'est moi qu'on traite de sadisme nous endormir nous privée de nos gadget de notre territoire pour nous emmener dans un coin de naze _

_yusako : juge pas sans connaitre les lieux ce ci dis les enfants il est tard il est tant pour vous 4 d'aller au lit _

_ecka rose : mais c'est nul demain on est samedi _

_ m__aurice : moi je suis pas fatigué _

_Viviane : si je vous racontait une histoire pour dormir_

_ conan entendu mot histoire joyeux __: oui une histoire je veut une histoire _

_Viviane viens avec moi conan on va chercher un livre d'histoire _

_conan donné la main à Viviane: hai _

_ yusako : bien première fois je le vois excité pour une histoire pour dormir _

_ maurice : c'est la faute de Anne quand il veut pas dormir elle lui lis une histoire voir 2 parce que il se réveille au milieu de la nuit à cause des cauchemars elle à surpris conan il pleurait après un cauchemar dans le bureau d'ojissan _

_ yusako : qu'est qui lui est arrivé _

_ maurice : aucune idée vu ceux qui l'on enlever ont pour méthode des tortures qu'il puisse briser une personne _

_yusako : comment il à disparu _

_ agas a: après une affaire à tropicaland il avais été avec Anne elle rentré chez son père elle à laisser shinichi c'est le dernier endroit qu'il fu vu en shinichi _

_aimi : non c'est lui qui la laisser pour aller sur une piste il aurais vu quelque chose il l'on enlever pour savoir ce qu'il sait prés de 3 mois il disparu pour qu'il soit brisée il l'on surement affamer quand le prof et moi on la soigner j'ai pu voir il à été battu brûler à la cigarette il lui on infliger des coup de fouet des coupure avec de objet tranchant vu les vêtement était trop grands pour lui on j'ai pu déduire selon le temps il à craquer il fu brisée les possibilité il à parler ou pas ça on l'ignore il on tenter de le faire taire définitif sauf qu'il plus changer physique il est toujours aussi trés intelligent 2 mois après on la retrouver on la intégrer à l'école au début ça fus difficile parce que il piquais de crise alors on la fais aller à mi temps les enfants sont passé le voir trés souvent il à commence à avoir plus confiance mais il commencez allez à l'école à plein temps après l'arriver de son frére _

_maurice : ça c'est parce que je lui promis de le protéger de veiller sur lui à l'école avec le enfants qui venais souvent le voir ça fus facile parfois il fais des crise j'ai du mal à savoir pourquoi mais je pense c'est à cause de se s flash back_

_taichi : oui mais il pique vite colère quand on lui pose trop de question mais parfois il trop gamin_

_maurice : ojissan tu va faire quoi de nous _

_yusako regarder sa femme qui porte conan : je vous informerais après c'est l'heure d'aller au lits _

_les enfant soupire _

_Viviane__ : allez venez on va brossage des dents ensuite on va lire histoire _

_taichi : tante vivi je vais t'aider _

_ ecka rose: oui super tu peut faire les changement de voix pour nous tai_

_ tai grosse voix amicale :okey my princesse girly le dernier dans la salle de bain est loser _

_ ecka rose tire aimi : oh non ikkou aimi chan montrons aux garçon on est les meilleure _

_ maurice : nani attend de voir qui est le meilleur _

_aimi :on va te faire mordre la poussière maurice kun _

_conan : descendu rattraper son frère: nichan matte _

_maurice qui à commencer monter: hayake nichan _

_les filles et maurice et les jumeaux il font la course jusque à la salle de bin _

_Viviane__: aligata tai _

_taichi : bestuni tante vivi il monte_

_yusako: il sont toujours comme à se lancer des défis _

_agasa : maurice kun refuse jamais un défi avec aimi chan il est sans cesse à se défier _

_Viviane__ : ça n'a pas changé chez lui comme son père incapable de dire non à un défi il se défait sans cesse avec son frère quand il était bébé t'es contagieux yusako tuas transmit la maladie du défie _

_yusako : c'est toi qui dit ça tu as transmis la maladie trop enfantin à ton fils _

_ agasa : du calme vous 2 les enfants prenne leur caractère chez les 2 parents c'est ce qui fais leur génétique _

_quelque heure plus tard samedi Viviane emmener les enfant avec son maris le prof taichi il ont été visiter ville maurice trouve toujours la vile null mais avec taichi il à eu idée de rendre la visite plus amusant en faisant de la magie que les que passant remarquer jeune magicien trés vite on peut voir maurice qui fus ennuyé depuis le début un sourire les garçon dans le parc de la ville faisais leur tour de magie entouré du public les filles assise sur la balançoire conan qui fais bonhomme de neige avec son papa Viviane avec le prof était partit acheter des ingrédient dans le supermarché observait tai et maurice faire leur passion il observait shinichi il peut dire l'amnésie de son fils le rend plus gamin qu'il est il remarquer conan se frotter le yeux il sait que c'est signe de fatigue ce qui le surprend pas conan est premier levé i trés tôt il remarquer conan lutte contre le sommeil il à dit à conan il vont rentrer conan pique une crise il voulais pas partir son frère _

_maurice vu son frère en crise il intervenu en envoyant son frère dormir avec sa montre : emmène le loin d'ici _

_yusako : je vais pas vous laisser tout seul _

_maurice :je rentre avec taichi et les filles _

_ yusako qui porte conan endormi :2 h pas plus je viens vous chercher _

_maurice sourit :OK aligata _

_yusako rentrer avec conan peu après Viviane et le prof revenue de leur course rentrer _

_Viviane__ et le prof revenu du super marché: tadaima_

_yusako lis son journal en buvant une biere glacé non alcool :okaeri _

_Viviane rejoint au salon avec le prof embrasser son mari: t'es tout seul ou sont les enfants _

_yusako : conan dort dans sa chambre les magicien s'amuse à faire des tour de magie à un public les fille sont avec eux _

_Viviane__ regarde l'horloge : conan dort à cet heure ci pourquoi il est pas rester jouer avec eux _

_ yusako :conan ne joue pas les filles lui ont proposer de faire la balançoire quand vous êtes partit il est rester prés de moi son frère et tai lui on proposer de jouer il à pas voulu c'est limite on l'intéresse à une activité quand il est fatiguée il frotte sans cesse se yeux il lutter contre le sommeil j'ai dit on rentre il à pas voulu partir son frère maurice la endormir mais il ma dit de l'emmener il va rester avec les filles et tai prof dite moi les crise de shinichi sont à quel fréquence _

_ agasa :ça arrive souvent quand elle pas avec lui avant l'arrivé de maurice il restait avec son père il faisait des crise peu de personne arrive à l'approcher sans qu'il se met à crier elle à mis longtemps avoir sa confiance il est toujours méfiant demo aimi pense si il est pas avec quelqu'un avec qu'il fais confiance il se sent pas en sécurité depuis maurice est arrivés Maurice n'est pas dans son champs de vison il peut faire une crise _

_yusako: je vois il est traumatiser le fais il surveille mes fais et geste me laisse penser étant donné il à été torturer il à peur que on lui fais du mal_

_Viviane__ : je vais aller le voir elle monte_

_yusako : prof c'est vous qui avez donnez somnifère à maurice_

_agasa : ah il du utilisez la montre somnifère_

_ yusako : impossible prof je lui confisquer tout ses gadgets remplacer par les objet qui sont pour les enfants j'ai moi fouiller leur poche quand il était endormis il compris leur sac _

_agasa réfléchi: ah moins que il à échanger avec les filles il à des gadgets il sont pas les miens il aurais pu faire du plagiat _

_yusako : non ça m' étonnerais niveau invention kaito avant il fut réduit il inventait des jouets de tout genre il invente pas mal d'objet pour ses tours de magie comme mon frère il peut inventer n'importe quoi tout à l'heure il enlacer son frère quand il relâcher son frère conan fu endormis je pense niveau invention vous avez de la concurrence dite moi il vous a pas demander de lui apprendre à inventer quelque chose vous avez pas eu un invention qui à du succès _

_agas a:réfléchis : ah maintenant tu le dis il à bien les jeux vidéo que j'ai fais il à un deux les enfant adore souvent il m'on dit mes jeux sont ennuyeux maurice ma demander de lui apprendre à faire un jeu video récemment un fournisseur ma passer une commande de sket solaire un vingtaine il ma dit on ma recommandé masaka _

_yusako: j'ai bien peur maurice y est pour beaucoup dans cette commande noël arrive il à l'intention de jouer père noël pour les orphelins le fournisseur n'est pas un fournisseur mais plutôt maurice sous l'un de ses personnage pour le jeu video que les enfant adore vois l'aurez pas fais avec lui pour lui montrer comment faire _

_ agasa :maintenant j'y pense c'est le jeu que j'ai fais avec lui yusako tu m'épate comment as tu compris ton fils est derrière ça _

_yusako montre une voiture télécommander : j'ai trouver dans la chambre quand j'ai emmener conan la haut regarder ça _

_agasa regard surpris :une voiture transformable effectivement j'ai de la concurrence h_

_yusako: hier soir quand je suis allé me couché je suis passé voir les enfants les filles dormais conan aussi lui je l'est trouvée endormis sur le bureau j'ai pu voir sur l'ordinateur il fesait un genre de plan vous souvenez il pas arrêter de dire il s'ennuie quand ion était au parc il ma sembler s'ennuyer quand il à commencer à jongler quel taichi la rejoint il à vu du monde l'observer j'ai vu un sourire le même que toichi à quand il fais ses tour dans un public j'ai eu impression de voir un vrai petit garçon heureux quand il à vu son frère en crise il lui enlacer et endormis il ma dit emmène loin d'ici il ma sembler être impatient de retourner faire la magie durant mon enquête j'ai vu il est souvent avec un écran tablette Smartphone portable ordinateur jeu vidéo_

_agasa: qu'est que tu va faire d'eux_

_yusako : ça je sait pas ma femme veut les récupérer mais je pense que va vaut mieux aller par étape surtout avec conan c'est bientôt les vacances scolaires pour il s'habitue à nous ma femme veut les prendre pour qu'il fasse les vacances avec nous c'est peut être une bonne idée ça me laisse temps d'améliorer la couverture de fumiyo Viviane veut revenir vivre à tokyo mais contenu de la situation on peut pas rester à la maison c'est trop dangereux pour les jumeaux_

_quelques jours passée yusako passée chez son frère toichi il à la surprise de tomber sur son frère les jumeaux et les enfants arrive _

_kids ::jii san les enfants arrive est ce que tout est prêt _

_ jii : oui maître qu'allez vous faire vous allez vous montrer aux enfants _

_Kids__ : pas au programmée je laisse ces enfants entre tes mains n'oublis pas d'aller les chercher à l'école _

_jii : bien maîtres _

_kids entendu l'entrée s'ouvrir tai t's deja rentré_

_ yusako regarde au salon :j'aimerais être bien tai _

_toichi palis à la voix p yabbe _

_jii : maître yusako ça fais un bail vous êtes pas venu _

_yusako observer toichi ohayo jiisan content de te voir nichan _

_toichi joue un autre visage : ano je suis pas votre nichan je suis _

_yusako arracher le masque toichi kudo alias kids 1412 mon frère jumeau ça te suffit ou je déballe tout ta vie_

_ toichi soupirer : pff comment tu sait qui suis je nichan_

_yusako : j'ai toujours su tu es vivant j'ai mener enquête sur ta mort j'ai fais vérifier L'ADN de ta tombe avec le mien aucune concordance je me demandais ou tu était passé _

_ je vois que jiisan est au courant pour toi _

_ jii : gomen maître yusako j'ai fais que suivre les ordres de votre père _

_ yusako : nani papa est au courant pour toi _

_ toichi : c'est son idée je devais protéger les enfants de mes ennemie écoute tu tombe mal les enfants arrive tes fils aussi alors si te plait _

_yusako : ne pense pas que je te lâche je veut une explication pourquoi mon jumeau parais plus jeune que moi _

_ toichi : jii san laisse nous va chercher nos invité _

_ jii : bien maîtres toichi gomen maître yusako il sort _

_yusako je peut savoir pourquoi tu invite des enfants chez toi alors que tu joue les mort _

_toichi :je compte pas me montrer à eux non plus neeechan ma dit les enfants veulent voir ou elle habite elle voulais les emmener chez elle pour faire diversion j'ai dit elle peut les invités je vois tu as toujours le double de chez moi _

_ yusako : ben ouais tai est au courant que son père est vivant neechan et les jumeaux savent qui tu es _

_ toichi : non pour je suis kids j'ai jamais révéler mon identité trop dangereux pour eux j'ai plusieur visage mais bon les enfants m'on vu sous l'apparence de kaito au faite pourquoi t'es la _

_ yusako :je voulais voir ce que neechan voudrais comme cadeau mais je vois en plus de neechan tu as ses animaux _

_ toichi ouvre le repaire kids : bien sur elle tiens à ses animaux la maison est grande suffisamment de place pour tout le monde en parlant de cadeaux ton fils conan aime les animaux je pense que ça serais une bonne idée qu'i les son animal à lui maurice à ses colombe maurice dit il est jaloux quand il s'occupe de colombes i il est obligé de s'occupé de ses colombes en cachette de son frère il déteste faire ça _

_yusako, c'est vrai que shinichi à toujours voulus avoir un chien avec nos voyage on pas pu lui offrir mais je pense pas c'est moment _

_toichi s'installe à son fauteuil : bien ai contraire nichan je pense que c'est l'occasion ton fils n'est pas trés sociable en ce moment il est distant si tu lui offre un chien ça l'aidera à être plus sociable je te rappelle le chien c'est meilleur ami des enfants par à rapport à son frère il ça lui fera pas de mal_

_yusako : je sais bien il est pas trés sociable en ce moment j y compte bien y merdier je __ vois tu t'es équiper dernière génération tu as fais esthétique pour changer de physique _

_ toichi : non du 100% moi j'ai juste changer de style pour être franc mon apparence est du le même le poison que neechan et les jumeau j'ai juste retour au collège à cette époque papa ma fais quitter la ville sous une fausse identité _

_papa ma dit vous êtes embrouiller tu as refuser de lui parler tu sais papa voulais e réconcilier avec toi tu étai_

_yusako frapper toichi : la ferme ne parle pas de ce __salaud_

_toichi essuyé le sang OK tu lui ne veut vraiment petit frère je sais pas ce qui il eu entre vous mais il est mort il serais tant de lui pardonner quoi qu'il à fais je dis pas il pas parfait de tout ces enfants c'est toi il à toujours été plus fier on peut pas dire il un modèle ni même le meilleur père crois moi je l'ai pas beaucoup apprécier mais quand j'ai eu des problème que quand j'ai mené enquête sur la mort de mes parents adoptive il à 9 ans il ont tenter de tuer kaito il ma aider à monter un plan bien que notre plan à mal tourné parce que mes ennemie ont rejoint la partit kaito fut kidnappée alors il était pas censé être la moi je suis rester dans le coma prés de 6 mois dans un corps qui est tout sauf toichi je suis rester en fauteuil prés de 2 ans avant de retrouver usage de mes jambes j'ai du réapprendre mes tours mettre à jour c'était trés dur surtout j'ai appris chikage fut assassiné après quelque semaine après ma disparition de rester loin de ma famille il est venu veiller sur moi il ma encourager à lutter contre ma dépression à me battre il m'apportais des vidéos de taichi de voir son évolution un jour j'ai été dépressif j'ai voulu mourir je me suis ouvert les veine papa ma sauver il rester prés de moi jusque je soit hors dépression c'était dur ma femme c'est fais assassiné par ma faute de savoir j'ai pas réussi protéger kaito mon fils adoptive qui comme par hasard est ton fils qui avais été kidnappé quelque année avant d'être handicapé tu vois je suis bien maintenant je veille sur la famille anonymement je vis avec mon fils je le vois grandir il s'occupe des jumeaux de neechan comme un grand frère il est entré sur ses 14 ans il vis pas comme un ados de 14 sa passion le basket la magie il est trés proche de maurice et conan kaito et lui sont tombé sur mes vieux projet il ont décider de les continuer il ont m^me ajouter leur touche personnelle je les aides mais je sais si apprenne je leur ment il me pardonneront pas facile surtout kaito il était la ce jour il assister à ce qu'il n'aurais pas du assister ça la traumatiser il en fais des cauchemar il garde silence sur ça il est plus à s'inquiéter sur son frère il veut se battre ramener son frère vers le haut il sait à quel point c'est difficile shinichi à été couper du monde on la isoler affamer battu brûler couper il ont lui infligée une torture qui la brisée sa personnalité tu vois malgré les défauts j'ai vu dans les dernier moment de sa vie j'ai vu un homme qui souffre un homme qui vit la douleur qui attendais sa fin avec le souhait que son fils il à la fierté de sa vie lui pardonne quand il mort dans mes main il à disparu donne moi yusako ça va faire 3 ans papa est mort tu crois pas il est temps d'avancer de pardonner je sais pas si tu tuas remarquer ton propre fils yukichi te déteste il te considère pas comme soon père je l'ai entendu dire à tai son seul père c'est moi si il devais t'appeler papa c'est uniquement pour son frère pour lui tu es son oncle rien d'autre et ça me plait pas de voir ce genre de relation ton fils fais la même chose que tu fais à papa tu es un grand auteur detective marié à une trés grand actrice père de la fierté du japon shinichi kudo le jeune détective de l'est mais tu es surtout un grand idiot ton fils se souviens même pas de toi son frère de la relation et les rumeur sur toi tu as été trés souvent absence dans la vie de shinichi il dit ut connais même pas ton fils tu as été absent que tu t'es jamais rendu compte qu'il à disparu ni même qu'il changer de corps ton fils à fias une crise tu n'a pas su gérer sa crise tu juge ton propre père parce que tu es en colère contre lui mais quand je regarde tu vau pas mieux que lui tu pas non plus le père idéal quelque soit ce qu'il ta fait toi tu as fais pire que lui au point que shinichi ta rayé de sa vie petit frère tu me déçois même tai ne te respecte pas _

_ yusako : toi qui dit tu joue les mort auprès d'eux tu sait tu ment à ton fils tu vis prés de luis ante dévoiler je suis peut êtres pas le meilleur père mais je ais quand il apprendra son père vis prêt de lui il tete que tu la mort de sa mère est lié à toi crois tu il pardonnera monsieur je sais faire Papa tu sais que ton ils fume _

_ toichi : sa mère n'est pas parfaite non plus elle à des secret qu'il ignore je continue de veiller qu'il ignore je suis pas non plus meilleur pap mais mais sais que ça va pas être difficile je lui dirais la vérité quand il sera prêt et quand tout les danger seront hors jeu concernant la cigarette je le sait j'ai ma petite idée pour le dissuader d'arrêter ses cochonnerie c'est pas moi qui lui servis d'exemple pour ces cochonnerie tu parle mon fils et ses clope je suis sur tu ignore que ton cadet vit avec un imbécile qui est pas fichu de veiller sur lui ton fils se fais kidnappée cet idiot est ivre il se rend jamais conte conan à été enlever que rien cette année conan fu enlevée plus d'une fois et à chaque fois c'est quand il avec moury je suis pas la pour veiller sur lui ton fils tomberais sur des mauvaise main _

_yusako :tu as aussi enlever_

_toichi : moi pas enlever subtiliser toute façon moury ne c'est pas rendu compte que j'ai subtiliser avec un excuse conan est allé chez le prof il a vu que du feu mais sa fille est plus intelligent e elle à appeler le prof pour lui demande le prof fs assez intelligence de jouer jeu mais il après il parti à la recherche de conan j'aurais du me douter le badge de conan contient un emetteur qui les à mener à moi ce que je peut te dire ceux qui on mis tes fils et neechan en arrière sont lié à ceux que je cherche à faire tomber les même qui ont tuer chikage et mes parents adoptive parfois je regrette d'avoir dit non à leur proposition de travailler pour eux il me ficherons la paix à ma famille _

_ yusako : deja un frère voleur me suffit largement si on plus tu joint à meurtrier ça ne te ressemble pas toichi quel est ton identité actuelle _

_toichi :yasuto dokuba _

_yusako : tuas juste inversé mon prénom et change avant l'avant dernière lettre _

_ toichi : c'est pour me rappeler de mon frère jumeau mais je devrais dire c'est toi l'aînée maintenant de la fratrie qu'est que tu compte faire avec tes fils _

_ yusako : Viviane veut les récupérer on travaille pour la couverture de fumiyo edogawa on viens revivre au japon pour les vacances on va les prendre avec nous pour conan s'habitue à nous _

_toichi: excellente idée plus vite il s'habitue à sa famille plus vite tu enlève chez cet idiot tiens regarde les enfants sont arrivé tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici je tiens pas maurice se doute de quelque chose _

_yusako: c'est moi qu'on traite de parano tu filme tout intérieur exterieur même ton quartier_

_toichi donne à yusako la clé de sa 2 éme villa : quand on vis dans l'ombre il à de quoi devenir parano pour la sécurité des enfants en tout cas nichan tu pourrais utiliser mon autre villa pour la couverture de fumiyo le magasin de neechan à besoin de reprendre activité pour le café restaurant je me charge de lui donner activité _

_ yusako : regarde la clé :une 2 éme villa quand est ce que tu as pris la 2 éme villa _

_ toichi je t'enverrais les cordonnée par SMS jiisan va préparer la villa concernant cette villa je la possède depuis ma disparition c'est la bas je me cachait avant il est situé à tokyo salutation à ma belle soeur maintenant va s y j'ai affaire _

_ yusako okey ravi de ta voir vu grand frère et aligata de ton aide _

_ toichi souri :peace nichan tu te débarrasse pas de moi facile fais la paix répare tes erreur avec tes fils profite de cette nouvelle chance pour devenir un meilleur père pour eux c'est tout ce que je te demande n'oublis pas la famille c'est sacré _

_.._


	3. Chapter 3

_après quelle emplette au centre commerciale la mâtiné pour ecka-rose les garçon sont aller chez agasa présenter la nouvelle v.a.s.o à agasa et aimi les jumeaux conan et maurice joue dans le jardin d'agasa avec l'avertissement d'aimi si il les espionne elle leur fera payer trés cher pendant aimi le prof kids et ecka rose était au labo pendant il était chez agasa les parents kudo sont aussi venu surprise pour les parents taichi fumer ses clope appuyer sur un arbre du jardin écoutant sa musique échangeant des message avec ses amis les jumeau s'amuse à faire sket ski en bataille de boule de neige yusako qui passait c'est pris des boules de neige dit chotto d'ou sort cette neige les jumeaux entendu la voix s'immobilisent regarder surprise d'ou venait la voix inquiet lâcher leur boule de neige Viviane tu va bien yusa yusako dit s'essuie la neige reçu remarquer les enfant qui se sont sauver il vu taichi fumer il lui pris sa cigarette et l' il dit sévèrement interdit au mineur taichi kuroba lever les yeux remarquer son oncle devenu nerveux et chercher ses cousin des yeux qui se sont sauver dit yu yu yusako ojissan gomen nasai yusako analyse les jeu d'empreinte dit en régleras plus tard tu rentre pas interet te sauver je me gérerais pas te démonter pour ton père taichi nerveusement dit hai yusako ojissan il rentre à grande vitesse Viviane qui observer la scène se rapprocher de son mari t'es pas non plus un exemple tu fume aussi yusako dit je fume pas en présence d'enfant je te signale regarde Viviane dit surement les empreinte de aimi chan et ses amis yusako dit baka il à 5 jeux d'empreinte 2 adultes 1 ados et par la il à 2 enfants les dans la neige les notre celui de taichi et 2 enfants juger la taille c'est surement pas d'empreinte de aimi chan je dirais 2 garçons trop petit pour être celui de George kun et Michel kun Viviane réfléchis un instant c'est peut être les protéger de Anne chan des jumeaux Anne ma parler d'eux hier elle voulais me les présenter elle ma dit il joue souvent chez agasa mais ou sont il yusako dit il se sont sauver quand il m'on vu arriver je pense que c'est eux qui font bataille de boule de neige yusako à vu les jumeaux l'observer dans un coin du jardin il dit bah je vois c'est l'hiver et les bataille de boule de neige n'est qu un jeu pour les enfants rentrons Viviane dit il recommence à neiger cette année j'ai impression on aura noël blanc vivement les vacances pour voir mon fils le prof aimi et rose ecka averti par un SMS de maurice sont remonter au salon kids sorti par un passage secret avec les jumeaux il est c'est sauver il les ramène chez Anne les sens de yusako alerter avec ses lunettes il à vu les jumeau et kids il se sauve il dit rien à sa femme il est sur il à reconnu shinichi il décider de mener son enquête plus tard il rentre il salua son ami et voisin regarde aimi qui parle à taichi agasa lui dit yusako Viviane ça fais longtemps vous êtes pas venu quel bon bon vent vous emmène à tokyo Viviane dit mon cher mari à enfin finis sa tourner du monde on vient passer Noel avec notre fils shinichi yusako dit lui si je le tient je lui montre quel es cours c'est obligatoire n'est ce pas taichi taichi dégluti hai yusako ojissan vous êtes arrivé quand yusako ojissan yusako dit de quoi je mêle j'ai pas de compte à rendre à un gamin sur ce sujet tu as interet faire disparaître tes cigarette que je te vois plus avec pas avant ta majorité la prochaine fois je serais pas aussi gentille que maintenant taichi kuroba c'est clair taichi dit hai yusako ojissan yusako reçu un SMS il sort dans le jardin dit je reviens Viviane dit encore message ce son amant agasa yusako te trompe impossible Viviane dit j'en suis sure il à un numéro qui reviens dans son répertoire il refuse de me dire qui c'est rose- ecka caché dans la salle de bain son portable sonner penser perd c'est pas vibreur panique chercher éteindre Viviane dit un portable sonne prof c'est pas le votre taichi p ouille la galéré si elle se fais voir on est dans la merde taichi et aimi devenue nerveux yusako rentré entend la sonnerie intrigué p en dirais la sonnerie de ma soeur raccroche il à quelqu'un d'autre avec vous profs aimi sorti son portable dit c'est le mien j'e l'ai avais égarer l'autre alors j'ai acheter l'autre surement mes amis qui cherche à me joindre foncer dans sa chambre rejoint ecka rose yusako sourciller p je flair le mensonge relancer l'appel Viviane dit qu'est que tu fait yusako yusako fais taire sa femme il dit c'est étrange ça viens de la salle de bain Viviane vu ecka rose qui se cache dans la salle bain et aimi qui nerveuse essayé caché le portable elle pris rose ecka enlacer dit joyeusement kawaii quelle mignonne petite fille dit konnichiwa je suis Viviane kudo comment tu t'appelle ecka rose à rougi timide p salut belle soeur contente de rencontrer enfin même ci j'aurais préfère te connaitre de d'autre condition dit de sa voix la plus girly enfantine ecka - rose vincko aimi dit c'est mon amie elle viens d'emménager elle est timide Viviane dit ecka rose chan tu est trés jolie faut pas avoir peur elle poser ecka rose dit aimi chan ecka rose chan venez avec moi on va faire quelle décoration entre file taichi échanger message codé avec maurice qui au même moment le portable de shinichi il reçus un message de Anne yusako entendu la sonnerie de SMS de shinichi commencer comprendre la situation son regard tomber sur ecka rose qui se donne tant de bien demande se caché il rappelle sa soeur rose ecka pâli à la sonnerie de son portable yusako refléter ses lunette Viviane dit ecka rose chan c'est ton portable tu décroche pas ecka rose dit non de la tête dit nerveusement il c'est tromper de numéro yusako contre le mur de tête baissée il c'est pas tromper de numéros mais je dirais plutôt une fillette qui chercher à éviter quelqu'un car elle c'est n'est pas une simple enfants Viviane pris le portable de rose ecka qui à palis c'elle reconnu le numéro de son maris maintenait la main de ecka rose dit qu'est ce que ça veut dire yusako ton numéros est son portable d'ou tu connais cette petite fille yusako dit c'est pas vraiment une enfants c'est une femme de 26 du nom de Rebecca kudou Viviane agasa taichi surpris dit nani agasa dit je croyais que masaka c'est l'enfant wutato ton père Viviane dit son père yusako tu as une soeur Rebecca soupire dit il à 3 soeur je suis sa demi soeur son père et ma mère était marier à 3 femme ma mère la m sa mère et une autre femme Viviane se sent mal yusako dit assis toi ma yukie je vais t'expliquer Viviane dit pourquoi tu ma jamais dit tu as des soeur et frère yusako dit je peut rien dire sur ma famille tu te souvient il à 4 ans je t'ai dit mon père est mort il est pas vraiment mort à ce moment il est mort il à 4 ans un jour je suis venu pour une enquête qui était en réalité réunion de famille Rebecca dit l'anniversaire de papa il à fais venir tout ses enfants il nous à présenter officiellement c'est la j'ai connu mon grand frère et les autre ceux qui sont vivant je suis la dernière de ma fratrie yusako nichan est le n°3 de la fratrie Viviane dit tu veut dire il à 2 autre avant yusako qui sont vos frère et soeur Rebecca dit naomie michistuki l'aînée de la fratrie décédé il à 17 ans et toichi kuroba décédé il à 8 ans taichi dit surpris mon papa Viviane chotto yusako tu savait toichi c'est on frère yusako dit depuis le lycée je l'ai découvert toichi est mon grand frère et jumeau tous dans la pièce dit jumeau yusako la femme de toichi ta mère taichi un jour ma pris pour ton papa toichi c'est elle qui me la présenter agasa dit demo pourquoi tu nous as dit c'est ton cousin yusako c'est l'idée de toichi il ma jamais dit pourquoi il tenait à rester jouer mon cousin quand il à eu la confirmation de notre lien il ma dit de jouer cousin que tout ce que je sait notre mère biologique était trés jeune elle nous abandonner que on nous à séparer que c'est mon père qui ma élever c'est tout ce que je peut dire les autre je vous les présenterai pour le moment j'aimerais savoir un jeune femme de 26 se retrouve l'age de aimi chan ecka rose ben ça j'ai pas la réponse tout ce que je me rappelle j'était sur enquête je suivais la cible pour ma cliente pour pas rentrer dans les détaille ma dit son mari agi bizarre elle se posait des question j'ai comme perdu la cible à un moment donné puis j'ai entendu un coup de feu je me suis rendu sur place bien que l'endroit ma fichu la trouille mais je voulait m'assurer il à pas de mal ou blesser on ma frapper j'ai perdu connaissance à mon réveille taichi ma dit il ma trouver il ma dit il connais un scientifique qui pourrais m'aider on est venu voir le professeur agasa et puis vous êtes arrivé entendant ta voix je me suis caché je voulais pas t'inquiéter nichan yusako réfléchis puis dit depuis quand tu es changé la vérité rose ecka dit nerveusement depuis hier t'es fâché parce que je t'es menti nichan yusako dit c'est pas la première fois tu ment je suis habitué t'es pas la seul à faire du moment toi et ma famille sont correct c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse pour ta sécurité tu va devoir faire une pause quelque temps plus utilisé ton ancienne identité du moins jusque l'enquête soit terminer tu va vivre sous couverture je vais me charger des autres en leur donnant une excuse pour ton absence Viviane dit demo yusako ou ta neechan va vivre a t'elle des gens qui pourrais la chercher Rebecca dit je vis avec mes animaux les personnes qui pourrais me chercher mes 2 autres frères en plus de yusako et ma soeur marie si non il à mon fiancé Tony ma meilleure amie Irène je suis pas d'ici en principe mais il à 2 ans j'ai ouvert un café restaurant ici à tokyo il à 6 mois un magasin qui sont mes principaux travaille taichi dit demo tu nous à dit tu es détective Rebecca dit je le suis c'est seulement pour le plaisir rendre service à mon entourage tu l'ignore mais ton grand père était un grand détective mais il avais aussi d'autre passion dans la vie comme la magie ou écrire yusako se racle la gorge rose ecka compris bref je veut dire les déduction c'est dans le sang c'est à toi de savoir si tu va en faire ton métier oui ou non moi j'aime bien résoudre des mystère mais ce qu je fais par plaisir je suis pas du niveau de nichan mais nichan si tu d'accord pour ma couverture je vais faire la petite soeur de taichi vu j'ai commencer dans ce rôle je voudrais terminer mon rôle c'est une façon de savoir plus sur toichi j'aurais bien aimer le connaitre yusako regarde son neveux puis sa soeur dit comme tu veut mais ce qui concerne administrative je m'en charge taichi trop jeune pour se genre de démarche taichi que tu vis avec enfant signifie montrer l'exemple pas de cigarette pas d'alcool pas de drogue tenu et langage correct devant une enfants ou les autres enfants tu ma compris taichi dit hai yusako ojissan yusako dit toi neechan c'es horaire règle d'enfant couvre feu école règle intérieur et exterieur de bonne conduite par contre je veut tu sois prudente dans ce corps tes forces sont réduit de une enfants vue d'oeil tu est pas pl Viviane dit tai un sensei à visité ecka rose taichi se gratte a tête cherche une excuse euh dit je les ramener à la maison pour la réchauffer mais elle va bien j 'ai pas juger utile yusako dit je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de laisser une enfant sous ta garde tu est un gamin ecka rose dit ne le blâme pas c'est de ma faute je l'ai convaincu de pas le faire je vais bien pas besoin de voir un sensei yusako dit oh que si tu va en voir pour t'inscrire à l'école c'est obligatoire d'avoir un certificat médicale ecka rose soupir puis dit demo tu va leur dire quoi yusako dit on verra ça plus tard Viviane dit tai et ecka rose vous pouvez dormir avec ce soir tai hésité c'est que rougi il regarde son portable il dit ben dac tante Viviane ecka rose ma dit elle voulait venir à l'école beika avec aimi chan ecka rose dit oh oui nichan je veut voir à quoi ressemblait ton école quand tu était enfant yusako sourciller regarde femme il dit pourquoi pas comme ça tu sera plus chez le prof le club d'aimi chan sera heureux d'avoir une nouvelle _amie_ je me trompe aimi chan aimi dit nerveusement de sa voix plus enfantine oui yusako ojissan j'adore me faire des amis yusako sourciller p j'ignore quel secret elle cache mais ce qui est sur cette fillette est nerveusement dites moi vous savez ou shinichi aine agasa dit euh je suis il ma dit il est une enquête ce week end maintenant j y pense je le vois trés rare taichi dit il à une amoureuse sur une ville voisine Viviane dit hein je le croyais amoureux de Anne taichi chercher rapide une excuse dit il à rencontrer une autre sur une enquête il ma parler d'elle Viviane déçu pourquoi il ma rien dit je suis sa maman yusako dit tu crois vraiment un ados de 16 raconte tout à sa mère surtout si il est amoureux d'une fille il nous le dira quand il sera prêt Viviane dit avant il me disait tout quad il était petit maintenant j'ai l'impression il est distant avec moi agasa dit vous en faite quel age ecka rose dit 16 yusako nani tu plaisante j'espère ecka rose dit non j'avais 16 toute façon nichan je suis fiancé j'ai pas besoin d'autre mecs j'ai mes nichan mon fiancé ça me suffit _

* * *

_1 semaine plus tard Anne nettoie le bureau de son père les jumeaux sont aller jouer avec leur amis en ce vendredi après l'école mais le garçon ne se doute pas Viviane et yusako les as reconnu durant la semaine quand il sont passé chez agasa yusako à mener son enquête puis il on fais un plan pour avoir les garçon durant le week-end il se sont présenter à l'agence Viviane déguisé sous la forme de fumiyo edogawa yusako en attendant les garçons il on discuter répondu quelque question de Anne yusako demander à Anne de faire venir les jumeaux il était presser sans parler de leur présence il tienne à leur faire la surprise 30 min plus tard les jumeaux sont arriver avec leur sket leur sac à dos de l'école leur affaires d'hivers il monte l'escalier en se défiant il rentre à l'agence en se disputant qui est gagné le premier arrivé_

_ Anne dit conan kun maurice kun j'ai dit quoi pour l'escalier _

_les jumeau se désigne répond:c'est son idée Anne neechan _

_Anne__ :vous tenez vraiment je me __fâche_

_ les garçons :gomen Anne neechan _

_ Anne : montez à l'appartement il à quelqu'un qui vous attend je vous rejoint dé que j'ai fermer l'agence je viens vous aidez à préparer un sac pour le weekend _

_ maurice: est ce que on part en week end Anne neechan _

_Anne: vous allez faire quelques jours chez la surprise prenez vos affaire d'école et entrainement pour lundi n'oublier pas la politesse compris les jumeaux_

_ les jumeau nerveux :hai Anne neechan il monte l'escalier doucement n se demandant qui c'est venu les chercher il rentre à l'appartement: tadaima _

_les parents kudo au salon : okaeri les jumeaux _

_les jumeau prudent enlever chaussure aller au salon surpris et méfiant regarder leur visiteur _

_Viviane enlacer maternelle les jumeaux : konbawa mes jumeau vous m'avez manquez_

_ les jumeau enlacer rougi eu un regard de panique de peur _

_ yusako remarquez leur regard il montre un mot au jumeaux un mot qui leur dit :on sait qui vous êtes jouer jeu vous pourrie mettre votre amie en danger en parlera plus tard _

_maurice compris il sont coincé par ses parents il entend Anne monter joue l'enfants heureux de voir sa maman il teste les parents kudo : okassa tu ma manquez aussi tu es guéris _

_Viviane__ surprise de la question joue jeu : oui mon momo alors l'école vous êtes fait des amis _

_ maurice regarde avec rouge rentrer Anne à l'appartement joue l'enfant gaie : hai okassa nichan à créer un club de detective junior on est à avec plein d'enfant on va camper avec eux on joue à plein de jeux pour les vacance on va tous à la montagne faire du ski Anne neechan et ses amis seront tous la aussi avec le profs on est trop cool n'est pas nichan _

_conan qui à rougi mal à l'aise regarde Anne dit oui de la tête _

_Anne__ regarde ses protéger : fumiyo san vous avez des kawaii fils vous savez toute les filles de leur école les aimes _

_Viviane__ se redresser tenant la main des jumeau : je ne doute pas il ressemble à leur père il avait tout les fille à son pied quand il avais leur ages il ma choisi moi il aussi kawaii que mes fils j'ai hâte d'entendre vos aventures mes jumeaux aligata Anne chan d'avoir veiller sur eux pour moi_

_ Anne : bestuni fumiyo san ça ma fais plaisir _

_yusako : fumiyo il faut qu'on y aille c'est bientôt l'heure _

_Viviane : okey yusako les jumeaux allez préparez votre sac en part _

_Anne__ : ne vous en faites pas fumiyo san je vais les aidez si on les laisse faire il prendront que les déguisement_

_ quel min les jumeaux forcer de suivre les kudo ou Viviane tenait leur main fermement tandis que yusako porter leur affaires Anne voulais aller faire les course avons jusque à la voiture de location louer au nom de fumiyo edogawa monter dans une golf bleu foncer vitre teinter 4 portes équipée de siège adapté aux jumeaux pour faire illusion yusako ranger les sacs au offre fumiyo s'installer entre ses fils Anne monter devant ravi de connaître fumiyo la maman de ses protéger impressionnez par l'illusion peu après tous ensemble sont allez faire les course yusako ramener Anne chez elle puis passer à la deuxième partit de leur plan les jumeaux ont pas tardez s'endormir avec le somnifère glisser dans leur goûter il emmener les jumeaux dans une des villa kudo situé à une autre ville après quelque heure de voyage de sommeille forcé les garçon se réveille dans la leur chambre prévu pour eux surpris sans être de leur sacoche et leur gadget avant de descendre rejoindre les parents kudo _

_ conan tiens son doudou réveille son frére effrayé : nichan réveille toi _

_maurice dors sur son lit :non laisse moi dormir nichan _

_conan paniqué : maurice debout on à plus nos gadget _

_maurice se réveille en sursaut : nani comment est ce possible _

_conan: on nous à endormis regarde il à des barreau au fenêtre que seul la clé peut ouvrir qu'est que qu'on fait_

_ maurice frotter ses yeux analyser la situation p OK on nous séparant de nos gadgets on est inoffensif déjà on peut dire ont dans une chambre les barreaux pour nous dissuader de nous en fuir la seul sorti possible la porte question qu'et qui il ya derrière la porte : nichan ta vérifier la porte _

_conan inquiété et effrayé : j'ai peur d'aller nichan _

_ maurice colle son front à son frère :du calme petit frère si tu leur montre que ta peur il s'environs contre nous utilise le poker face on va y aller ensemble surtout reste calme laisse moi faire _

_conan se calme reste méfiant : d'accord nichan _

_maurice : prend la main de son frère dac allons voir reste prés de moi ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerai situ veut prend ton doudou _

_les garçon ou vérifier la porte c'est ouvert il vont prudent dans le couloir il vérifier les autre piece dl'étage puis descendent l'escalier menant au red chaussée il pass couloir d'entré il ont vérifier que c'est ouvert _

_maurice : so c'est verrouiller _

_yusako au salon avec sa femme et les autres invités : dans le salon messieurs _

_ maurice se dirigez ver le salon prudent qui son frère se cache derrière lui : regarde es autre profs aimi chan qu'est que vous nous avez __balancez_

_aimi assis sur autour de la table : pas moi c'est eux qui m'on forcez à venir quand je suis rentrez chez le prof le prof ma emmenez ici après l'école _

_maurice : c'est vous prof qui à crasher le morceaux _

_Viviane__ câline maurice le prof est pour tien c'est moi qui à reconnu shinchan toi aussi yukichi comme tu ma manquez mon fils _

_maurice rougi embarrassez : euh qui dit je suis yukichi je suis maurice obassan _

_ yusako donner un papier à maurice : mitte _

_maurice regarde un papier : c'est quoi ça sujet A concorder avec sujet B sujet C concordent avec sujet A et B sujet A et sujet B et sujet C et sujet D_

_ aimi : votre ADN c'est toi et conan kun votre lien de frère jumeaux autrement dit shinichi et yukichi kudo concorder avec L'ADN de yusako ojissan et Viviane fujimine _

_maurice dit : nani comment il on eu notre ADN _

_yusako : trés facile les empreinte de shinichi sur le ballon les tiennes je les eu au poste comme vous avez enregistrer les empreint de conan et maurice j'ai fais faire une comparaison de mes empreinte avec les tiennes et celui de conan par un de mes amis il ma faxer le résultat votre mère à insister pour te voir mais comme vous nous fuyez sans cesse on à du mettre un plan pour voir avoir ce weekend _

_maurice : alors rendez nous gadget _

_ yusako__: surement pas si voulez vos gadget vous allez restez avec nous et peut être que lundi pour l'école vous rendrais vos gadget n'espérer pas de les récupérée il ne son pas ici il sont dans un lieux sur le seul gadget sont ceux que j'ai mis dans votre sac le reste faudra attendre lundi _

_maurice croisez les bras : hein c'est du chantage_

_Viviane__ : non c'est de la négociation on tien à s'assure vous allez être coopérative on sait sans vos gadgets vous êtes inoffensif contre tout les adulte et les danger _

_aimi: je vous préviens on est pas dans votre secteur de tokyo _

_ maurice :nani on est ou _

_Viviane__ : on est à l'ouest du pays dans une villa de la famille une ville tranquille _

_maurice p bon sang en nous privant de nos gadget et de notre secteur même ci on veut fuir en serai en danger vu connais pas le coin il nous tienne quoi : bon OK voua nous avez vaincu mais qu'allez vous faire _

_Viviane__ enlace ses fils : profitez du weekend avec fils enfin réunis demain on va ensemble passer le week end en famille _

_yusako regarde sa montre : il en mette du temps nos retardataire j'aurais du aller les chercher moi même_

_Viviane__ : ne t'inquiète pas yusako il vont arriver _

_maurice :vous attendez d'autre personne _

_ ecka rose et taichi rentrer : tadaima _

_yusako et les autre :okaeri _

_ ecka rose rejoint le salon : konbawa nichan Viviane neechan prof _

_agasa: domo ecka rose chan taichi kun_

_yusako: konbawa vous deux vous êtes en retard _

_taichi rejoint: salut gomen yusako ojissan notre voiture à pris panne_

_ ecka rose : dit normal elle est démoder cette voiture la preuve les pièces sont trés rare à trouver _

_maurice : hé c'est la voiture collection de mon père toichi critique pas _

_ecka rose : je le sais je dis juste nichan est mort ça sert à rien de garder une voiture qui tombe en panne tout temps on peut la garder mais sans l'utiliser toi et taichi vous êtes de nouvelle génération c'est voiture du passé ne sont plus à la mode de plus les pièce on ne les fabrique plus _

_taichi: elle à raison la voiture n'est plus mode rien que ce mois ci c'est la 7 éme fois elle tombe en pannes on à du faire le chemin à pied jusque à la location de voiture manque de chance c'était fermer on continuer à pied avant de trouver un stop pour nous emmener ici et en plus il neige il pas de réseaux laisse jii la bas pour la réparer _

_maurice : ohé ohé en est dans un coin de loser en plus pas de réseau mais c'es quoi ce plan de naze _

_Viviane__ : yusako je t'avais dit pas une nous emmener dans trop isolez _

_yusako sur son ordinateur : gomen ma chérie mais c'est pas un coin perdu c'est juste que la tempête d'hier qui à eu lieux des poteaux téléphoniques et électrique sont tomber dans certaine zone mais vous inquiéter pas ici vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ça fonctionne à l'énergie solaire eux chaude lumière chauffage fonctionne ici_

_taichi: dit ojissan pour les chambre _

_yusako : les filles vous dormirez ensemble les jumeau votre chambre est celle que vous êtes réveillez ta et prof vous autre une chambre à vous les enfants vous allez utilisez les 2 salle de bain en premier mettre en pyjama la salle de bain c'est 20 min max par personnes _

_Viviane__ :dans vos armoire il à peignoir chausson pour invité grand et petit couverture supplémentairement _

_plus tard après le dîner ( salade de saison ramen mai__son taret dde fruit saison )en attendant l'heure pour les enfants rétrécit du coucher sont tous au pyjama jaune et pull bleu chaussette bleu pou les jumeaux et chausson et peignoirs blanc ecka rose pyjama lilas pull féminin rose chaussette imprimez r__ose aimi un ensemble pyjama rouge et blanc chaussette rouge tout le monde est au salon devant la cheminée _

_yusako: dite moi les garçon comment vous êtes retrouver enfants _

_maurice joue aux carte avec les filles et taichi: mauvais endroit mauvais moment_

_ yusako : c'est pas une réponse soit plus précis _

_maurice : je m'en souviens plus juste du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouver retour au CP avec de la fiévre et plein douleur pendant quelque s heures _

_yusako: pour toi conan _

_taichi : il est pas mémoire ojissan _

_yusako: tu en train de dire il est amnésie _

_ aimi__: oui depuis plus 1 ans il se souviens même pas de sa famille _

_Viviane aller voir son fils:__ conan tu te souviens pas de moi_

_conan dévisager Viviane dit non de la tête __il serrer son doudou _

_ yusako : que lui est il arriver _

_agasa : une personne à sonner chez moi il ma dit il à trouver shinichi il était blesser avant j'ai eu temps de lui demander son nom elle était partit avec son complice avec l'aide de aimi chan on la soigner je fus bien surpris de voir shinichi réduit j'ai pas voulu croire demo aimi à trouver ses papiers j'ai voulu vous prévenir aimi ma dit c'est trop dangereux il est censé être mort si je vous préviens il apprenne votre fils est envie et rétrécit il s'en prendront à vous et lui leur servira de cobaye à eux que valait mieux pour son bien vous soyez pas au courant du moins tans qu'il ne souviens pas de vous _

_Viviane comment il est arriver chez Anne chan _

_ aimi : conan durant son rétablissement il nous suis partout le prof ne pouvais pas aller à son labos sans être déranger par conan il touchait à tout il c'est avéré dangereux de faire nos recherche en sa présence quand Anne st passé pour demander si on à des nouvelle de shinichi elle à vu conan et craquer pour lui alors j'ai dit au prof de lui confier conan elle accepter de veiller su lui malgré il était méfiant quand on à inventer une excuse pour lui expliquer on lui à dit c'est un cousin de shinichi il à été témoin de certaine chose la man de conan à demander à shinichi de veiller sur conan puis 3 mois plus tard kaito à rejoint les vaso lors d'un défis de kids conan à disparu on la retrouver chez votre neveux _

_ yusako : qu'est ça veut dire dire _

_ maurice : kids la enlever pour nous le présenter il trouvais on se ressemble beaucoup _

_ taichi : kids à découvert que conan c'est shinichi conan avec les moury est souvent venu à ses défis conan lui mets des bâtons dans ses défis alors il pu facile obtenir conan il nous à dit c'est conan quand le profs est venu chez moi je l'es reconnu _

_maurice :aimi chan ma vu elle à compris que je suis réduit elle nous à expliquer on monter un plan tai c'est fais passé pour shinichi vu il sont plus ou moins même taille kids se fais passer pour moi par rapport à détective anglais et mes amis qui on trop souvent à faire passage chez moi _

_ ecka rose : demo pourquoi vous avez pas déménager_

_maurice : parce que c'est une maison magic fais par toichi lui même que c'est invendable toichi à fais que tai et kaito soit les seul propriétaire que seul les magicien peut y habiter _

_yusako : vous êtes tous inconscient du danger vous êtes mis en utilisant les identité de kaito et et shinichi comment maurice se retrouver chez moury _

_ maurice : c'est moi qui à voulu pour protéger conan il voulais pas déménager il à été blesser lors d'un camping qui à mal tourner parce que lui et certain de son club c'est retrouver coincé dans une grotte poursuivis par une bande de malfrat qui à voulu dissimulé un corps conan pour par reflex c'est mis entre un enfants et les malfrat il c'est pris une balle en bas du dos il à laisser un message à aimi et le prof qui averti la police quand il est sortit de l'hopital j'ai dit au prof de m'introduire chez Anne en me fessant passer pour un jumeau idée de aimi parce que elle ma dit Anne se demandais si c'était pas shinichi par rapport à ses reflex de footballeur et son intelligence quand je suis arrivé j'ai fais en sorte elle n'a pas de soupçon j'ai utiliser mes compétence d'acteur quand vous êtes au japon je me suis toujour arranger pour on se croise pas demo comment tu nous as reconnu maman _

_ Viviane : au studio tv vous étiez venu avec moury je vous est vu passé ran m'avais souvent parler de vous mais quand j'ai vu shinichi j'ai appeler papa je lui est envoyer votre photo il mener son enquête il il à eu confirmation que vous êtes mais vous lais vous avoir quelque heure comme nous fuyez avec papa on à mis un plan pour obtenir avec les information de Anne ma donné sur vous ça été un jeu d'enfants _

_maurice : socca je vois pourquoi t'es pas tombe dans mon piège tout à l'heure _

_Viviane sourire : qu'est que tu crois je suis pas la meilleur actrice pour rien j'ai vite compris tu me testait je peut pas dire autant de vous 2 malgré votre méfiance envers nous on va eu dans votre propre jeu _

_maurice bras croisé : pff la prochaine fois on évitera le studio TV c'est moi qu'on traite de sadisme nous endormir nous privée de nos gadget de notre territoire pour nous emmener dans un coin de naze _

_yusako : juge pas sans connaitre les lieux ce ci dis les enfants il est tard il est tant pour vous 4 d'aller au lit _

_ecka rose : mais c'est nul demain on est samedi _

_ m__aurice : moi je suis pas fatigué _

_Viviane : si je vous racontait une histoire pour dormir_

_ conan entendu mot histoire joyeux __: oui une histoire je veut une histoire _

_Viviane viens avec moi conan on va chercher un livre d'histoire _

_conan donné la main à Viviane: hai _

_ yusako : bien première fois je le vois excité pour une histoire pour dormir _

_ maurice : c'est la faute de Anne quand il veut pas dormir elle lui lis une histoire voir 2 parce que il se réveille au milieu de la nuit à cause des cauchemars elle à surpris conan il pleurait après un cauchemar dans le bureau d'ojissan _

_ yusako : qu'est qui lui est arrivé _

_ maurice : aucune idée vu ceux qui l'on enlever ont pour méthode des tortures qu'il puisse briser une personne _

_yusako : comment il à disparu _

_ agas a: après une affaire à tropicaland il avais été avec Anne elle rentré chez son père elle à laisser shinichi c'est le dernier endroit qu'il fu vu en shinichi _

_aimi : non c'est lui qui la laisser pour aller sur une piste il aurais vu quelque chose il l'on enlever pour savoir ce qu'il sait prés de 3 mois il disparu pour qu'il soit brisée il l'on surement affamer quand le prof et moi on la soigner j'ai pu voir il à été battu brûler à la cigarette il lui on infliger des coup de fouet des coupure avec de objet tranchant vu les vêtement était trop grands pour lui on j'ai pu déduire selon le temps il à craquer il fu brisée les possibilité il à parler ou pas ça on l'ignore il on tenter de le faire taire définitif sauf qu'il plus changer physique il est toujours aussi trés intelligent 2 mois après on la retrouver on la intégrer à l'école au début ça fus difficile parce que il piquais de crise alors on la fais aller à mi temps les enfants sont passé le voir trés souvent il à commence à avoir plus confiance mais il commencez allez à l'école à plein temps après l'arriver de son frére _

_maurice : ça c'est parce que je lui promis de le protéger de veiller sur lui à l'école avec le enfants qui venais souvent le voir ça fus facile parfois il fais des crise j'ai du mal à savoir pourquoi mais je pense c'est à cause de se s flash back_

_taichi : oui mais il pique vite colère quand on lui pose trop de question mais parfois il trop gamin_

_maurice : ojissan tu va faire quoi de nous _

_yusako regarder sa femme qui porte conan : je vous informerais après c'est l'heure d'aller au lits _

_les enfant soupire _

_Viviane__ : allez venez on va brossage des dents ensuite on va lire histoire _

_taichi : tante vivi je vais t'aider _

_ ecka rose: oui super tu peut faire les changement de voix pour nous tai_

_ tai grosse voix amicale :okey my princesse girly le dernier dans la salle de bain est loser _

_ ecka rose tire aimi : oh non ikkou aimi chan montrons aux garçon on est les meilleure _

_ maurice : nani attend de voir qui est le meilleur _

_aimi :on va te faire mordre la poussière maurice kun _

_conan : descendu rattraper son frère: nichan matte _

_maurice qui à commencer monter: hayake nichan _

_les filles et maurice et les jumeaux il font la course jusque à la salle de bin _

_Viviane__: aligata tai _

_taichi : bestuni tante vivi il monte_

_yusako: il sont toujours comme à se lancer des défis _

_agasa : maurice kun refuse jamais un défi avec aimi chan il est sans cesse à se défier _

_Viviane__ : ça n'a pas changé chez lui comme son père incapable de dire non à un défi il se défait sans cesse avec son frère quand il était bébé t'es contagieux yusako tuas transmit la maladie du défie _

_yusako : c'est toi qui dit ça tu as transmis la maladie trop enfantin à ton fils _

_ agasa : du calme vous 2 les enfants prenne leur caractère chez les 2 parents c'est ce qui fais leur génétique _

_quelque heure plus tard samedi Viviane emmener les enfant avec son maris le prof taichi il ont été visiter ville maurice trouve toujours la vile null mais avec taichi il à eu idée de rendre la visite plus amusant en faisant de la magie que les que passant remarquer jeune magicien trés vite on peut voir maurice qui fus ennuyé depuis le début un sourire les garçon dans le parc de la ville faisais leur tour de magie entouré du public les filles assise sur la balançoire conan qui fais bonhomme de neige avec son papa Viviane avec le prof était partit acheter des ingrédient dans le supermarché observait tai et maurice faire leur passion il observait shinichi il peut dire l'amnésie de son fils le rend plus gamin qu'il est il remarquer conan se frotter le yeux il sait que c'est signe de fatigue ce qui le surprend pas conan est premier levé i trés tôt il remarquer conan lutte contre le sommeil il à dit à conan il vont rentrer conan pique une crise il voulais pas partir son frère _

_maurice vu son frère en crise il intervenu en envoyant son frère dormir avec sa montre : emmène le loin d'ici _

_yusako : je vais pas vous laisser tout seul _

_maurice :je rentre avec taichi et les filles _

_ yusako qui porte conan endormi :2 h pas plus je viens vous chercher _

_maurice sourit :OK aligata _

_yusako rentrer avec conan peu après Viviane et le prof revenue de leur course rentrer _

_Viviane__ et le prof revenu du super marché: tadaima_

_yusako lis son journal en buvant une biere glacé non alcool :okaeri _

_Viviane rejoint au salon avec le prof embrasser son mari: t'es tout seul ou sont les enfants _

_yusako : conan dort dans sa chambre les magicien s'amuse à faire des tour de magie à un public les fille sont avec eux _

_Viviane__ regarde l'horloge : conan dort à cet heure ci pourquoi il est pas rester jouer avec eux _

_ yusako :conan ne joue pas les filles lui ont proposer de faire la balançoire quand vous êtes partit il est rester prés de moi son frère et tai lui on proposer de jouer il à pas voulu c'est limite on l'intéresse à une activité quand il est fatiguée il frotte sans cesse se yeux il lutter contre le sommeil j'ai dit on rentre il à pas voulu partir son frère maurice la endormir mais il ma dit de l'emmener il va rester avec les filles et tai prof dite moi les crise de shinichi sont à quel fréquence _

_ agasa :ça arrive souvent quand elle pas avec lui avant l'arrivé de maurice il restait avec son père il faisait des crise peu de personne arrive à l'approcher sans qu'il se met à crier elle à mis longtemps avoir sa confiance il est toujours méfiant demo aimi pense si il est pas avec quelqu'un avec qu'il fais confiance il se sent pas en sécurité depuis maurice est arrivés Maurice n'est pas dans son champs de vison il peut faire une crise _

_yusako: je vois il est traumatiser le fais il surveille mes fais et geste me laisse penser étant donné il à été torturer il à peur que on lui fais du mal_

_Viviane__ : je vais aller le voir elle monte_

_yusako : prof c'est vous qui avez donnez somnifère à maurice_

_agasa : ah il du utilisez la montre somnifère_

_ yusako : impossible prof je lui confisquer tout ses gadgets remplacer par les objet qui sont pour les enfants j'ai moi fouiller leur poche quand il était endormis il compris leur sac _

_agasa réfléchi: ah moins que il à échanger avec les filles il à des gadgets il sont pas les miens il aurais pu faire du plagiat _

_yusako : non ça m' étonnerais niveau invention kaito avant il fut réduit il inventait des jouets de tout genre il invente pas mal d'objet pour ses tours de magie comme mon frère il peut inventer n'importe quoi tout à l'heure il enlacer son frère quand il relâcher son frère conan fu endormis je pense niveau invention vous avez de la concurrence dite moi il vous a pas demander de lui apprendre à inventer quelque chose vous avez pas eu un invention qui à du succès _

_agas a:réfléchis : ah maintenant tu le dis il à bien les jeux vidéo que j'ai fais il à un deux les enfant adore souvent il m'on dit mes jeux sont ennuyeux maurice ma demander de lui apprendre à faire un jeu video récemment un fournisseur ma passer une commande de sket solaire un vingtaine il ma dit on ma recommandé masaka _

_yusako: j'ai bien peur maurice y est pour beaucoup dans cette commande noël arrive il à l'intention de jouer père noël pour les orphelins le fournisseur n'est pas un fournisseur mais plutôt maurice sous l'un de ses personnage pour le jeu video que les enfant adore vois l'aurez pas fais avec lui pour lui montrer comment faire _

_ agasa :maintenant j'y pense c'est le jeu que j'ai fais avec lui yusako tu m'épate comment as tu compris ton fils est derrière ça _

_yusako montre une voiture télécommander : j'ai trouver dans la chambre quand j'ai emmener conan la haut regarder ça _

_agasa regard surpris :une voiture transformable effectivement j'ai de la concurrence h_

_yusako: hier soir quand je suis allé me couché je suis passé voir les enfants les filles dormais conan aussi lui je l'est trouvée endormis sur le bureau j'ai pu voir sur l'ordinateur il fesait un genre de plan vous souvenez il pas arrêter de dire il s'ennuie quand ion était au parc il ma sembler s'ennuyer quand il à commencer à jongler quel taichi la rejoint il à vu du monde l'observer j'ai vu un sourire le même que toichi à quand il fais ses tour dans un public j'ai eu impression de voir un vrai petit garçon heureux quand il à vu son frère en crise il lui enlacer et endormis il ma dit emmène loin d'ici il ma sembler être impatient de retourner faire la magie durant mon enquête j'ai vu il est souvent avec un écran tablette Smartphone portable ordinateur jeu vidéo_

_agasa: qu'est que tu va faire d'eux_

_yusako : ça je sait pas ma femme veut les récupérer mais je pense que va vaut mieux aller par étape surtout avec conan c'est bientôt les vacances scolaires pour il s'habitue à nous ma femme veut les prendre pour qu'il fasse les vacances avec nous c'est peut être une bonne idée ça me laisse temps d'améliorer la couverture de fumiyo Viviane veut revenir vivre à tokyo mais contenu de la situation on peut pas rester à la maison c'est trop dangereux pour les jumeaux_

_quelques jours passée yusako passée chez son frère toichi il à la surprise de tomber sur son frère les jumeaux et les enfants arrive _

_kids ::jii san les enfants arrive est ce que tout est prêt _

_ jii : oui maître qu'allez vous faire vous allez vous montrer aux enfants _

_Kids__ : pas au programmée je laisse ces enfants entre tes mains n'oublis pas d'aller les chercher à l'école _

_jii : bien maîtres _

_kids entendu l'entrée s'ouvrir tai t's deja rentré_

_ yusako regarde au salon :j'aimerais être bien tai _

_toichi palis à la voix p yabbe _

_jii : maître yusako ça fais un bail vous êtes pas venu _

_yusako observer toichi ohayo jiisan content de te voir nichan _

_toichi joue un autre visage : ano je suis pas votre nichan je suis _

_yusako arracher le masque toichi kudo alias kids 1412 mon frère jumeau ça te suffit ou je déballe tout ta vie_

_ toichi soupirer : pff comment tu sait qui suis je nichan_

_yusako : j'ai toujours su tu es vivant j'ai mener enquête sur ta mort j'ai fais vérifier L'ADN de ta tombe avec le mien aucune concordance je me demandais ou tu était passé _

_ je vois que jiisan est au courant pour toi _

_ jii : gomen maître yusako j'ai fais que suivre les ordres de votre père _

_ yusako : nani papa est au courant pour toi _

_ toichi : c'est son idée je devais protéger les enfants de mes ennemie écoute tu tombe mal les enfants arrive tes fils aussi alors si te plait _

_yusako : ne pense pas que je te lâche je veut une explication pourquoi mon jumeau parais plus jeune que moi _

_ toichi : jii san laisse nous va chercher nos invité _

_ jii : bien maîtres toichi gomen maître yusako il sort _

_yusako je peut savoir pourquoi tu invite des enfants chez toi alors que tu joue les mort _

_toichi :je compte pas me montrer à eux non plus neeechan ma dit les enfants veulent voir ou elle habite elle voulais les emmener chez elle pour faire diversion j'ai dit elle peut les invités je vois tu as toujours le double de chez moi _

_ yusako : ben ouais tai est au courant que son père est vivant neechan et les jumeaux savent qui tu es _

_ toichi : non pour je suis kids j'ai jamais révéler mon identité trop dangereux pour eux j'ai plusieur visage mais bon les enfants m'on vu sous l'apparence de kaito au faite pourquoi t'es la _

_ yusako :je voulais voir ce que neechan voudrais comme cadeau mais je vois en plus de neechan tu as ses animaux _

_ toichi ouvre le repaire kids : bien sur elle tiens à ses animaux la maison est grande suffisamment de place pour tout le monde en parlant de cadeaux ton fils conan aime les animaux je pense que ça serais une bonne idée qu'i les son animal à lui maurice à ses colombe maurice dit il est jaloux quand il s'occupe de colombes i il est obligé de s'occupé de ses colombes en cachette de son frère il déteste faire ça _

_yusako, c'est vrai que shinichi à toujours voulus avoir un chien avec nos voyage on pas pu lui offrir mais je pense pas c'est moment _

_toichi s'installe à son fauteuil : bien ai contraire nichan je pense que c'est l'occasion ton fils n'est pas trés sociable en ce moment il est distant si tu lui offre un chien ça l'aidera à être plus sociable je te rappelle le chien c'est meilleur ami des enfants par à rapport à son frère il ça lui fera pas de mal_

_yusako : je sais bien il est pas trés sociable en ce moment j y compte bien y merdier je __ vois tu t'es équiper dernière génération tu as fais esthétique pour changer de physique _

_ toichi : non du 100% moi j'ai juste changer de style pour être franc mon apparence est du le même le poison que neechan et les jumeau j'ai juste retour au collège à cette époque papa ma fais quitter la ville sous une fausse identité _

_papa ma dit vous êtes embrouiller tu as refuser de lui parler tu sais papa voulais e réconcilier avec toi tu étai_

_yusako frapper toichi : la ferme ne parle pas de ce __salaud_

_toichi essuyé le sang OK tu lui ne veut vraiment petit frère je sais pas ce qui il eu entre vous mais il est mort il serais tant de lui pardonner quoi qu'il à fais je dis pas il pas parfait de tout ces enfants c'est toi il à toujours été plus fier on peut pas dire il un modèle ni même le meilleur père crois moi je l'ai pas beaucoup apprécier mais quand j'ai eu des problème que quand j'ai mené enquête sur la mort de mes parents adoptive il à 9 ans il ont tenter de tuer kaito il ma aider à monter un plan bien que notre plan à mal tourné parce que mes ennemie ont rejoint la partit kaito fut kidnappée alors il était pas censé être la moi je suis rester dans le coma prés de 6 mois dans un corps qui est tout sauf toichi je suis rester en fauteuil prés de 2 ans avant de retrouver usage de mes jambes j'ai du réapprendre mes tours mettre à jour c'était trés dur surtout j'ai appris chikage fut assassiné après quelque semaine après ma disparition de rester loin de ma famille il est venu veiller sur moi il ma encourager à lutter contre ma dépression à me battre il m'apportais des vidéos de taichi de voir son évolution un jour j'ai été dépressif j'ai voulu mourir je me suis ouvert les veine papa ma sauver il rester prés de moi jusque je soit hors dépression c'était dur ma femme c'est fais assassiné par ma faute de savoir j'ai pas réussi protéger kaito mon fils adoptive qui comme par hasard est ton fils qui avais été kidnappé quelque année avant d'être handicapé tu vois je suis bien maintenant je veille sur la famille anonymement je vis avec mon fils je le vois grandir il s'occupe des jumeaux de neechan comme un grand frère il est entré sur ses 14 ans il vis pas comme un ados de 14 sa passion le basket la magie il est trés proche de maurice et conan kaito et lui sont tombé sur mes vieux projet il ont décider de les continuer il ont m^me ajouter leur touche personnelle je les aides mais je sais si apprenne je leur ment il me pardonneront pas facile surtout kaito il était la ce jour il assister à ce qu'il n'aurais pas du assister ça la traumatiser il en fais des cauchemar il garde silence sur ça il est plus à s'inquiéter sur son frère il veut se battre ramener son frère vers le haut il sait à quel point c'est difficile shinichi à été couper du monde on la isoler affamer battu brûler couper il ont lui infligée une torture qui la brisée sa personnalité tu vois malgré les défauts j'ai vu dans les dernier moment de sa vie j'ai vu un homme qui souffre un homme qui vit la douleur qui attendais sa fin avec le souhait que son fils il à la fierté de sa vie lui pardonne quand il mort dans mes main il à disparu donne moi yusako ça va faire 3 ans papa est mort tu crois pas il est temps d'avancer de pardonner je sais pas si tu tuas remarquer ton propre fils yukichi te déteste il te considère pas comme soon père je l'ai entendu dire à tai son seul père c'est moi si il devais t'appeler papa c'est uniquement pour son frère pour lui tu es son oncle rien d'autre et ça me plait pas de voir ce genre de relation ton fils fais la même chose que tu fais à papa tu es un grand auteur detective marié à une trés grand actrice père de la fierté du japon shinichi kudo le jeune détective de l'est mais tu es surtout un grand idiot ton fils se souviens même pas de toi son frère de la relation et les rumeur sur toi tu as été trés souvent absence dans la vie de shinichi il dit ut connais même pas ton fils tu as été absent que tu t'es jamais rendu compte qu'il à disparu ni même qu'il changer de corps ton fils à fias une crise tu n'a pas su gérer sa crise tu juge ton propre père parce que tu es en colère contre lui mais quand je regarde tu vau pas mieux que lui tu pas non plus le père idéal quelque soit ce qu'il ta fait toi tu as fais pire que lui au point que shinichi ta rayé de sa vie petit frère tu me déçois même tai ne te respecte pas _

_ yusako : toi qui dit tu joue les mort auprès d'eux tu sait tu ment à ton fils tu vis prés de luis ante dévoiler je suis peut êtres pas le meilleur père mais je ais quand il apprendra son père vis prêt de lui il tete que tu la mort de sa mère est lié à toi crois tu il pardonnera monsieur je sais faire Papa tu sais que ton ils fume _

_ toichi : sa mère n'est pas parfaite non plus elle à des secret qu'il ignore je continue de veiller qu'il ignore je suis pas non plus meilleur pap mais mais sais que ça va pas être difficile je lui dirais la vérité quand il sera prêt et quand tout les danger seront hors jeu concernant la cigarette je le sait j'ai ma petite idée pour le dissuader d'arrêter ses cochonnerie c'est pas moi qui lui servis d'exemple pour ces cochonnerie tu parle mon fils et ses clope je suis sur tu ignore que ton cadet vit avec un imbécile qui est pas fichu de veiller sur lui ton fils se fais kidnappée cet idiot est ivre il se rend jamais conte conan à été enlever que rien cette année conan fu enlevée plus d'une fois et à chaque fois c'est quand il avec moury je suis pas la pour veiller sur lui ton fils tomberais sur des mauvaise main _

_yusako :tu as aussi enlever_

_toichi : moi pas enlever subtiliser toute façon moury ne c'est pas rendu compte que j'ai subtiliser avec un excuse conan est allé chez le prof il a vu que du feu mais sa fille est plus intelligent e elle à appeler le prof pour lui demande le prof fs assez intelligence de jouer jeu mais il après il parti à la recherche de conan j'aurais du me douter le badge de conan contient un emetteur qui les à mener à moi ce que je peut te dire ceux qui on mis tes fils et neechan en arrière sont lié à ceux que je cherche à faire tomber les même qui ont tuer chikage et mes parents adoptive parfois je regrette d'avoir dit non à leur proposition de travailler pour eux il me ficherons la paix à ma famille _

_ yusako : deja un frère voleur me suffit largement si on plus tu joint à meurtrier ça ne te ressemble pas toichi quel est ton identité actuelle _

_toichi :yasuto dokuba _

_yusako : tuas juste inversé mon prénom et change avant l'avant dernière lettre _

_ toichi : c'est pour me rappeler de mon frère jumeau mais je devrais dire c'est toi l'aînée maintenant de la fratrie qu'est que tu compte faire avec tes fils _

_ yusako : Viviane veut les récupérer on travaille pour la couverture de fumiyo edogawa on viens revivre au japon pour les vacances on va les prendre avec nous pour conan s'habitue à nous _

_toichi: excellente idée plus vite il s'habitue à sa famille plus vite tu enlève chez cet idiot tiens regarde les enfants sont arrivé tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici je tiens pas maurice se doute de quelque chose _

_yusako: c'est moi qu'on traite de parano tu filme tout intérieur exterieur même ton quartier_

_toichi donne à yusako la clé de sa 2 éme villa : quand on vis dans l'ombre il à de quoi devenir parano pour la sécurité des enfants en tout cas nichan tu pourrais utiliser mon autre villa pour la couverture de fumiyo le magasin de neechan à besoin de reprendre activité pour le café restaurant je me charge de lui donner activité _

_ yusako : regarde la clé :une 2 éme villa quand est ce que tu as pris la 2 éme villa _

_ toichi je t'enverrais les cordonnée par SMS jiisan va préparer la villa concernant cette villa je la possède depuis ma disparition c'est la bas je me cachait avant il est situé à tokyo salutation à ma belle soeur maintenant va s y j'ai affaire _

_ yusako okey ravi de ta voir vu grand frère et aligata de ton aide _

_ toichi souri :peace nichan tu te débarrasse pas de moi facile fais la paix répare tes erreur avec tes fils profite de cette nouvelle chance pour devenir un meilleur père pour eux c'est tout ce que je te demande n'oublis pas la famille c'est sacré _

_.._


End file.
